


Someone Like Me

by GutZNinja9



Series: Someone Like Me [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Blood and Injury, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutZNinja9/pseuds/GutZNinja9
Summary: Trapped and imprisoned in a tiny cellar in the heart of New York City, a young teenage girl struggles to protect and keep her two siblings alive all on her own. Little does she know what she's in for when she makes a friend like no other.  She prays for a savior and strives to hold onto hope....anything to save her family.





	1. Shadows in the Alley

 

_Dear diary,_

_It’s day thirty since we saw the last of family and were thrown into this filthy old foster home; the only ones we’ve ever known to truly love us. And I have no else to thank but my great uncle who had no desire to watch over three abandoned children for me and my siblings’ current form of room and board. Which isn’t much more than shabby clothing that's either far too small or big, worn bed sheets for sleeping, and a couple of moldy pizza crusts along with our daily share of water. As for the room, there’s not much more of it than a large walk-in closet. It’s always so dark. Nothing else but a pile of crates. The moment we descended the stairs, I felt for sure it would be the last place we will ever go before we starved. The crack under the door is our source of oxygen, the only light in our shroud of darkness, and the only window to what goes on outside of our "box."_

_Everyday is always the same. Our “guardians” place grimy pillowcases over our heads and from what we can tell, drive us to an old dump where we collect whatever valuable items we can find to earn our keep. Along with the possibility of getting gnawed at the heels by vicious dogs if we don’t work fast enough._

_Allen and Cher, the people who blindly took up our responsibility, hardly ever see us except to feed us. I worry for Joven. I’m honestly not sure how much longer he can stand without enough to eat and the rations get fewer by the day. I swear I can see his all of ribs even with a shirt on. I’m afraid my share of rations and the scraps won’t give him enough strength. He’s just a little boy. I try to keep his spirits high with stories and songs whenever he goes to sleep._

_I’m also equally concerned about Katherine. It becomes increasingly hard to simply talk or reason with her, her protests often unshakable. Most of our arguments highlight the fact that we could escape this mudhole. Yet out on the streets, we’d be doomed to scrounging in the garbage and become ideal targets for the countless city gang triads. Here we are at least protected from the dangers of the streets. But these walls cannot contain us. Her heart has turned cold and distant. Sometimes I wonder what the old Kat would think of her now. The one who was almost never quiet, who sought the comfort of her older sister, who wasn’t closed-off and reclusive._

_Getting my thoughts out on paper is my only comfort, besides that of my younger brother and sister. Yet there are times that we cannot stand living with each other, but my father’s last words always remind me of my responsibility as the oldest. “Protect them Tessandra. Never give into grief. And never, under the heaviest of burdens, give up hope. Hope is the ability to see light in the midst of darkness. And without hope, we have nothing.” Which brings me to my sister’s most recent question: “What hope is there for us here?” I admit that I ask myself the same question. For some strange reason, I know it means that we must somehow escape this infernal pit._

I hear the door unbolting and I shove my journal under me. Both of my siblings scurry like mice away from their corners and sit beside me.

“They’re coming.”

“Are they gonna to hurt us Tess?” Joven asks looking up at me with his baby blue eyes.

“It’s gonna be fine little brother. I’m not going to let them hurt any of us.”

“But you get hurt Tess.”

The leather-dressed man in the doorway stumbles down the steps and almost trips on a loose stone. He growls ferociously and glares in our direction as if we were the cause of it. Joven buries his face in my shoulder. In the dim light, I can see his pupils are dilated and drool drips out of his mouth.

“Eat,” he mumbles, setting down a pan with little less than a quarter of it set with a hand full of Chinese noodles and few peas. “I hope you choke on it. You betta be glad that my girlfriend and I couldn’t eat all our take-out.”

I grit my teeth. This is his usual behavior; Slobbering drunk and dangerously unpredictable. Up until a few days ago did I listen to his crap without my patience exponentially deteriorating. And right about now, it’s wearing slim.

“I betta not catch any a’ you brats tryin’ to escape outta here.”

“What makes you think we would try something like that Allen?”

“Don’tcha play dumb with me little girl!” He gives Kat a nasty look before barreling towards her, only to slam face-first into the wall. “Don’t think I forgottin’ that you pieces of trash made a run for it a lil whil’ ago.”

“Allen let her alone,” I hand Joven to her and stand up. Allen is far bigger than me and much stronger. He could snap my neck with very little effort, especially if he was in one of his moods like right now.

“You got no room to talk either!” My face stings as I fall backwards onto the floor and hit my head up against the wall. I guess the room is smaller than I thought. “I’ll do whatever I wanna do when I please.”

“Tess!” Joven squeals and starts to cry. “You hurt her!”

“Shut ya trap ya little wuss, or I’ll shut it for ya.”

My head throbs, my face is numb, and I feel something wet drip down my cheek. Allen always wears a lot of rings.

“If ya old man hadn't paid such a pretty price for ya safety and protection, I neva would'a agreed ta take ya in. If I find any a ya’ kids even trying diddly to get outta here, I’ll make ya wish ya never been born.” Wobbling on his feet he makes his way up the stairs, slamming the door behind him and sealing out the remaining light.

“Tess.” Kat grabs me under the shoulders and pulls me up while Joven runs to my side and touches his little hand on my cheek.

“You bleeding Tess.”

“It’s not bad Jo. I’m okay,” I say as calmly as possible. He'll start to cry again if I don't remain cool.

“Why do we let that stupid drunkard push us around like this?! Why do we stay here Tess? There’s nothing but death for us down here!”

“We gonna die?”

“Kat chill out. No Jo, we’ve going to be fine. For Joven’s sake Katherine, don’t yell like that.”

“You know as well I that we can get out of this place but you choose not to.”

“It’s not that I choose not to, it’s called being smart. We need a plan.”

“I have one, and I intend to put it into motion the next time Picklepuss sets foot down here.”

“Well right now, let’s quit arguing and get whatever we can to eat.” All of us scramble to the pan that Allen left for us. The noodles are stiff and hard to chew, but food is still food. Kat separated the peas into three even piles for each of us.

“Give him more,” I order her.

She shakes her head, but gives half my share to Jo. “You know you really don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Always giving everything to everyone else.”

I cant my head to the side. “Since when is that a bad thing?”

She places her hand on my shoulder, a gesture I haven’t recieved from her in a long while, and looks me dead in the eyes. “You’re starving Tess. You need to eat.”

“This isn’t enough to last us into the night, let alone half the day. I’m going out.”

“Woah Tess. You serious?”

“I’ll see what I can find us. Mind giving me a hand with these boxes Kat?”

“What are you doing?”

“I'm saving our lives.  If I can...just...reach the...cooling duct in the ceiling, I can access the cooling system and get out onto the rooftops.”

“And you didn’t bother to mention that to us, oh I don’t know, maybe thirty days ago!?”

“Kat be quiet!  If Allen hears us, he’ll come back.  Quit whining and just give me a boost.”

The boxes wobble a little when I stand on them, but Kat steadies my feet as I grab the metal grate and remove it from the ceiling. “Be safe Tess.”

* * *

 

  When I finally climb out of the duct and onto the roof, I stop to catch my breath.  My stomach aches because of the lack of food in the past week.  Though the feeling has grown somewhat normal, it still tires me out whenever I do anything strenuous.

       However, I barely notice it when I breathe in the cool fresh night air.  The wind feels so soothing against my skin.  So playful and wild.  So free.  I am free.

       Then I remember the real reason I risked our necks to actually leave the cellar.  Without wasting anymore time, I leap onto the next roof.  Luckily, the buildings that surround the complex are relatively close to each other and are easy to jump across.  Unfortunately, I don't see the landing very clearly and I almost slip on the gravel covering the roof.  I land hard, but safely on the other side.  Brushing myself off and picking pebbles out of my hands, I move on to the next one.  Several roofs down, I spot a complex up ahead built up around a group of restaurants and I climb slowly down the ladder into the alley beside an old building.  My favorite site to look for edible trash.  The thing about New York City is that people throw away whole pizzas and any other kind of food that they don't care for.

One of the trash cans is already open, the lid having fallen off because it is overflowing with two huge white trash bags.  The first bag I open contains nothing much, but a pile of what smells like moldy old meatloaf that reeks of rotten eggs and spoiled meat.  It is so bad I drop the bag and kick it to the side of the trash can.  Opening the other one, there are a few half eaten pizza slices.  Whether or not the people who ate off them had some kind of disease or not, we need whatever I can find.  Hopefully I can salvage at least a handful of something edible for Jo and Kat.  They need it more than I do.

The trash bag full of old meatloaf falls over bumps into a bin of glass bottles.  Without warning, two sewer rats are flushed out from behind the trash cans and stop a few feet away to glance at me watching them; their dark black eyes filled with mockery as they carry away two large pieces of fresh pizza crust.  ‘At least someone's children won’t starve tonight.’

We are no better than them.  Hustling through the scum-filled rotten underbelly of the city to survive.  Three misfits who wouldn’t last one day in the cruel hustle and bustle of New York.  Three pizza crusts and two apples fairly a few days old with a few bites missing end up in my little knapsack.

“Well well well,” says a low male voice to my right.  My grip tightens on the bag in my hand and I whirl around to see a man standing in the mouth of the alleyway as he waves an broken beer bottle in my direction. “Look at what I’ve found boys?”  Three more emerge from around the corner and join him.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming.  I’ve seen and experienced enough of city gangs to know that this is a horrible situation to be in.  I try not to look afraid, but it doesn’t stop my heart from beating twenty times faster.  The alley I’m in is a dead-end and my pleasure has just been tripled!

“What’s a pretty lil’ thing like you doin’ out here all on ya own?” Asks one of the other men, his words cold and slurring together; just like Allen after he has blown a good fortune on booze at the bar.  “Lookin’ for ya lunch?”  If I was not so starving hungry and have such weak muscles, I would kick all of them up their dong.

“You punks are wasting your time.  I swear I don’t have anything, not even a phone.”

All of them start laughing, the first one advancing forward, too close for my comfort, “ Ya lying.  We’re not gonna fall fur that ol’ trick girly.” chuckles the man on the left.

I slowly edge toward the ladder, hoping that they don’t notice. “I promise it won’t hurt, if you cooperate.” A shimmer of silver light catches my eye and a long double-edged blade appears in the punk’s hand.  A horrible feeling boils to life in the pit of my stomach and I make a break for the ladder!

Ignoring the stinging pain in my arms and stomach, I grab one of the bars, but only make it up three rungs before hands grab hold of my legs and my bag slips out of my grip!  My fingers slip off the wet metal and I fall back onto the alley floor.  My head throbs as it hits the concrete full force, right where I had bumped it earlier.  My vision is blurred in the noise of gurgling laughing and yelling as the one with the knife stands over me, all four of my limbs glued to the ground.

“Let me go, you stupid thugs!  Let me go!”

“Quit yer cringing!”  I let out a shriek, a stab of pain shooting through me like electricity!  The sound of tearing fabric and the cackle of drunk men fills my ears as I scream louder, but is cut off as something is stuffed into my mouth.  My cries break against the cloth and tears that I would not let fall pool from my eyes as the metal enters my skin and moves farther down!

“Step away from the girl.” Another voice raises over the pandemonium.  Low and defiant.  The men stop laughing and the knife pauses.  A tall dark figure emerges from the shadows.  A giant...turtle-like creature, brandishing two shimmering blades.

A gasp escapes the one holding me, his grip loosening a little. “What...what the heck are you?”  I notice a hint of fear in his quivering voice, even under the influence of the alcohol.

“I won’t ask you again.  Let her go and I won’t hurt you.” The voice is definitely male, but a young male.

"You ain't gonna tell us ta do nothin,' freak!" One of them charges at him, but the turtle knocks him to the ground with a swift kick.  The sickening sound of bone shattering against stone reverberates in my ears as the guy smashes full force into the wall!  

“Jack!” The man pinning me down lets go of my hands and scrambles onto his feet, abandoning me and following the others around the corner and out of sight.

The turtle sheaths his swords and hurries over to me.  I gasp for air as he removes the cloth from my mouth. “Are you alright ma’am?”

I’m at a loss for words and can only stare up at my savior.  This strange being who just risked his own skin to save me, and most definitely my siblings.

He looks down at me with his glistening sapphire blue eyes. “Don’t be afraid,” he says calmly, “I know I look kind of different and strange, but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

I wince as I try to sit upright, but a large green hand stops me.  He leans down beside me, my eyes following his every move. “Lie still.  I’ll help you.”  He slips a hand under my back and one under my knees, lifting me up bridal style.  When my posture shifts, a soft whimper escapes my mouth as the fire in my stomach flares through my tired limbs, the bottom part of my shirt starting to turn bright red.  

“Shhhhhhh.  I’m sorry.” He looks me in the eyes, his face written with concern. “Don’t worry.  I’ll get you fixed up.”  He’s so strong, more built than any other person I’m ever seen.  His hands are four times larger than mine, with only three fingers.  But they are so gentle as he cradles me in his arms and hugs me to his smooth hard chest.  I'm too tired and weak to resist.

He starts to carry me away, but I then remember my stash bag and spot it lying on the ground a few yards away from where I was jumped.  I tap his shoulder and he looks at me again.

“What is it?”

He follows my gaze as look back at my knapsack on the ground.

“Is that yours?”

I nod.  He kneels down and then hands it to me.

I can’t stand it any longer.  No longer afraid and desperate for the comfort of his kind embrace, I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest.  I feel his body tense in surprise, but in turn he wraps his arms tighter around my small form, gingerly rocking me side to side.  The security of his arms is simply overwhelming. I shouldn't cry, but I can't help it. For some strange reason, I feel I can trust him.

“Thank you.” I breath, before my vision fades to black.


	2. Unwelcome Visitors and Unwanted Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and imprisoned in a tiny cellar in the heart of New York City, a young teenage girl struggles to protect and keep her two siblings alive all on her own. Little does she know what she's in for when she makes a friend like no other. She prays for a savior and strives to hold onto hope....anything to save her family. However, not all stories have happy endings.

No one’s POV

“Leo are you crazy?  No, let me rephrase that.  You’re crazy!”

“You know what Raph, you’re right.  I am crazy.  A looney, a dingbat,” snapped the eldest as he carefully placed the small girl in his arms on the couch, taking care to avoid her wound.  She was so frail that he was almost afraid that her body would break from his touch. “Donnie, I need a little help in here.”

“What is it Leo?” Donnie appeared from his lab, his safety goggles still over his eyes.

“She needs help,” he said gesturing to the sleeping girl.

“Aww she’s almost as cute as me!” Mikey cooed, “Dude she’s thin.”

“Leo who is she?”

“She’s hurt.  Stabbed with a knife.”

The scientific turtle gently pressed a finger against her neck and then lifted her shirt ever so carefully to get a better look. “She’ll need stitches and I have some pain meds I can give her, but we’ll need to move her into my lab.”

“Stand back.  I’ll handle it,” the youngest pronounced, but a leafy green hand stopped him.

“Thanks Mikey, but I’ll carry her,” and Leo proceeded to lift her up bridal style.  She was so light that she felt like a skeleton with skin. “If you want to be useful, grab the extra cot from the guest room, some blankets, and a pillow.

This of course brought excitement into his eyes.“You got it bro,” and he bounded off.

“What’s the matter Fearless?  Don’t want your new girlfriend to get cuddled to death?” Raph teased.

“Don’t you have anything better to do Raph?” Leo shot back over his shoulder.

His immediate younger brother crossed his arms over his chest, and made it perfectly clear that he wasn't budging. “Yeah, like remindin’ my delusional brother of the rules that he constantly enforces, but constantly bends.”

“Where was she when you found her?” Donnie asked as he retrieved the necessary supplies from the drawers marked “Wound Medics and Treatments.”

“That’s what I thought was really strange.  She was on the very outskirts of Chinatown, not the kind of place where you’d find homeless teenagers.”

“Which brings us to an even bigger question," Raph growled, "When in your right mind did it register that it’s perfectly okay to bring an unknown stranger into our lair, especially one from the worst gang area in the city?”

Leo turned to face him, after setting her on the lab table.  This was the kind of Raph he hated dealing with the most because this was the side of him that delighted pushing him until he reached his breaking point.  “Gosh, well I don’t know.  Maybe because I decided that I couldn’t leave her to be mercilessly stabbed to death Raphael!  Maybe just show some compassion for a change.”

“Should we do something?” Mikey asked Donnie as he walked in with the supplies for his patient, but the purple-masked ninja shook his head and turned back to his work.   They were more than interested in the mysterious human on the counter, but the two tense turtles standing over her made them withhold any attempt of interjection.  Over the years since they were very young, the both of them had learned if small disputes such as these had broken out between the two oldest, they’d best stay out of it and let them work it out on their own unless things became incredibly violent.

“We have no idea who she is, where she’s from, or even who she’s working for!  She could be a spy, posing as a helpless victim.  Ever think of that, Oh so smart and freakin’ perfect Leader?”

“She doesn’t work for anyone Raph.  Sure.  A homeless girl who was jumped by the plum drunk Purple Dragons is definitely a spy of our enemies.  Of course she would purposely let them corner her so they can gouge out her insides, counting on the fact I would show up to save her.”

The stubborn hothead scowled at his older brother, unwilling to let him win. “It’s called Pre-tend-ing, Fearless.  Every hear of it?”

Leo was slowly losing his patience.“Well what did you want me to do?  Just leave her?”

“Help her, yes.  Take her into our home, No.”

Leo snorted and angrily stomped his foot hard on the floor to emphasize his point, causing the sleeper to stir in her unconscious state, “No Raph!  Innocent or evil, I will NEVER turn my back on people who need me,” he said firmly  
        “What is going on in here?!”  The both of them immediately stopped arguing to face their father and bowed respectfully to him as he strode into the room.

“Sensei, Leo brought a complete stranger into the lair,” Raph rapped out, childishly pointing a finger at his brother.

The rat master gave his eldest son a hard look. “Leonardo?  Explain.”

Leo slowly nodded his head, fumbling for words.“Yes Sensei.  She’s injured.  I-I...was on a recon mission in Chinatown.  Four Purple Dragons had her cornered and I just couldn’t leave her.” Picking her up once again, he tucked her up under a blanket on the cot that Mikey had brought and carefully held her head as he placed a pillow under it.

Instead of chastising him as Raph had expected, he peered thoughtfully at the girl sleeping peacefully on the lab floor. “Hmm.  We shall see whether she is friend or foe.  Until then, we shall care for her.  You made the right decision my son.”

“Sensei, you can’t be serious.”

“Raphael!  Enough!” The red-masked turtle instantly fell silent and any other argument he had left was gone.

“Yeah, have a heart Raph!  She needs our help.  And nothin’ cured anyone better than my world-famous pizza noodle soup.”

“Then make haste Michelangelo.  She will need food and much of it.” Their father gently caressed her arm with his paw until he locked his fingers over her bony hand and a sorrowful look grew on his face.  “She has not eaten well for a long while.  Whoever is responsible for this young lady has clearly not shown her kindness.  Donatello, you must tend to her wound.  Leonardo, fetch water and and a clean washcloth.  Raphael, you shall watch over her.”

The other two stifled a laugh as their brother turned a dark shade of red. “But why me? Why doesn’t Leo do that?  He brought her down here.”

“Because you are ever so eager to defend us from this ‘spy’ as you call her.  You shall guard her.”

He groaned as he obediently sat beside the sleeping girl where his father was moments before.  Presently, his older brother returned with the water and Splinter washed her face with the damp washcloth.  Mikey balanced a full pot of what he called ‘soup’ in his hands and ladled out several scoops of it into a bowl while Leo helped her sit up.  Surprisingly, she gulped down ever drop given to her until the pot was almost completely empty.  Raph did nothing but stare at her without a word to anyone as Donnie carefully stitched her wound closed and then bandaged it.  Leo watched her all the while as well.

“Leonardo, you must understand that this young lady is now your responsibility."

"Yes Sensei," without his eyes straying from the girl's face.

"I will look at her wounds later," Splinter said calmly, standing up and wearily leaned on his emerald can as he left the lab.

“Remember to administer a few drops of pain killer every few hours.  If she wakes up in a frantic state, she may tear her stitches.  So keep a close eye on her.”  Raphael nodded to his sciencey brother. “If ever want anyone else to take the shift, just tell me.  I’ll be up late anyway.”

He only shook his head. “Splinter put me in charge of her.  I’m staying.” Never did he take his eyes off of her as Donnie retired to his room.  Instead of resenting the job he’d been given, he took the opportunity to investigate the unconscious girl.  After the lights had gone out in the living room, he took up the washrag, wrung it out and dabbed it around her face.  She looked like she seriously needed a bath. He dared not say it out loud, but he had become slightly interested in the little intruder.  Something about her seemed, beside suspicious, sad…. and lonely.  Almost like she was completely bereft of any sort of care or love.  Though the thought tugged at his mind, he pushed it aside and refused to let his guard down.  Not when a trespasser was present in his house.  It was his job as the protector to defend his family and his home.  Who was to say that this homeless wench didn’t pose a threat to the both of them?  Leaning close to her ear, he whispered in low serious voice, “You may or may not be able to hear me, but I will tell you right now.  If you ever do anything that proves dangerous to my brothers, or my sensei, the slightest sign of betrayal, I’ll make you sorry that you ever even met Leo.”

 

What did you think?  Please, Please, PLEASE comment!


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and imprisoned in a tiny cellar in the heart of New York City, a young teenage girl struggles to protect and keep her two siblings alive all on her own. Little does she know what she's in for when she makes a friend like no other. She prays for a savior and strives to hold onto hope....anything to save her family. However, not all stories have happy endings.

Tess POV

       Light seeps its way into the darkness and stings my eyes as I try to focus on my surroundings.  A concrete ceiling hangs over my head, very much like the cellar.  But the cellar has no lights.  Neither does the floor feel like a down feather duvet.  Something soft cushions my tiny figure and drapes over my shoulders, more comfortable and warm than anything I can ever remember.  I almost don’t want to get up, if not for the curiosity that urges me to find out exactly where I am.

       My eyes finally adjust and more images become clearer.  A large desk covered in papers and metal devices.  The walls covered with every anatomy poster I can imagine.  A garage door large enough to let a subway car through.  When I sit up, my movement reminds me that the pain of knife is still in there.  Where the wound was, there are white bandages.  The turtle wasn’t lying when he said he’d help me; although I can’t help but feel a little awkward that my shirt had to be lifted up a little so the wound could be stitched.

       I hear voices just beyond a large door and different colored lights flicker across the floor. _‘Wherever I am, I need to find a way out.’_ My bag lays on the floor right beside my bed, everything still in it.  Then again who would want some moldy pizza crusts and two-week old apples?

       The blanket slips off my shoulders as I scramble towards the door, taking care to stay out of the window of lights. _‘Jo and Kat are probably worried sick for me being away for how long, mostly Kat, and they’ll both starve if I don’t get these to them.  Even worse, they’ll get more lashings than they can bear if Allen finds me gone.’_

       Peeking around the corner, two more turtles are lounging on beanbags in front of a TV.  Both of them wear bandanas over their eyes, just like the one that saved me, one orange and the other purple.   _‘How many of these things are there?’_

       Though their faces are turned to the TV, they seem to be more focused on their conversation with each other.

       “Yo Don, how do ya think that chick Leo brought is doin’?” asks the orange, who appears to be a year younger than the purple.

       “Raph should be back to check on her in a few minutes.  She should be fine” says the one called Don, not once taking his eyes of the screen, “I took care of her incision and she should wake up soon, but there’s no telling how she’ll react when she sees us, when she’s conscious.  I’ve given it a lot of thought, but I still can’t pinpoint the exact cause of her starvation.  It’s equally possible to be from child abuse or just homelessness.”  

       “Dude, she was horkin’ down soup like nobody’s business.  Don’t her parents feed her?”

       “Like I said, it could be from homelessness.  Or…”

       The youngest one finally tears his face away the moving pictures and looks up at the other. “Or what Don?”

       The one in purple sighs and looks at the orange with a sad look on his face. “Unfortunately Mikey, not every other teenager is as blessed as we are.”

       The one called Mikey looks almost like he's going to cry as he finds a sudden interest in his hands, right when the older one wraps an arm around his shoulders in a tight hug

_‘These turtles are not like any kind of people I’ve ever seen.  And they’re just teenagers.’_ I creep out of the door, softly making my way towards an open doorway along the wall.  The entire structure seems to have been an old abandoned subway tunnel at one point.  However, I’ve never seen one as large as this one.  There are several arcade games dotting the room and a small staircase winding up to the ceiling.  Off to my side of the room, a tire swing hangs above a pool of water that looks like it leads down a tunnel under the water.  Whoever decorated this place did a fascinating job. _'There goes the artist inside your brain talking again, Tess.  Focus.'_

       It’s a straight sprint towards a row of turnstiles, which looks to be one of the only ways out of here, but there’s no cover along the way.  No telling how far I can go without hyperventilating though, not to mention with two turtles on my tail who are most likely several times faster than me, with stitches in my stomach.  If I stay inside the next room, I can probably hide until it is clear.

       Inside the doorway, the floor is covered with beautiful brightly colored carpets.  A great healthy tree springs from the ground between the squares of the concrete floor, it’s dark green branches reaching up to the very top of the high ceiling.  Every kind of japanese weapon imaginable is placed on pegs on all sides of the room; almost like a mini museum of Japan.  How could a bunch of turtle teenagers manage something like this?

       In the very center of the room stands a shelf with lit candles and flowers surrounding a single picture, almost like an alter.  An older Asian-looking man with a very beautiful smiling woman next to him.  In her arms, she holds a beautiful baby girl to her chest.  A quiet sob escapes my mouth.  Memories flash through my mind of when our family was still whole and happy.  Before we were shackled to this inescapable nightmare and thrown into cages to be worked to the bone.

       “You’d best not touch that sweetheart.” says a low voice behind me.  I whirl around and another turtle stands in an opposite corner of the room.  He looks stouter than the one I met in the alley, but no less muscular, and wears a bright red bandana. “Take it easy.  I’m not going to hurt you.” I think his words are meant to be reassuring, but the smirk that plays across his face when I glance at the exit warns me not to move.  His bright green eyes are so intense and passionate, yet for some strange reason, the glimmer in them reminds me of Allen's after he’s had over seven shots of whiskey.

       I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.  My fingers drift to my bandaged midriff. _‘The last person who said that to me left me another scar to add to my collection.’_

       His eyes are riveted on mine as he slowly moves toward me. “Relax.  I just want to ask some questions as to why you were prowling around on Purple Dragon territory.  My brother had a lot of nerve to bring you down here and he doesn’t usually do it unless it’s for some important purpose.  Who are ya?”

       I don’t realize how close I am to the wall at my back until my fingertips brush the cold concrete; This feel no different from when I was cornered in that alleyway.  These things can probably run much faster than me.  I’m not sure I could make it ten feet without getting caught if I made a break for it.  I have to keep talking to him. “I could ask you the same thing.  Where am I? And how long have I been asleep?”

       “Location is on a need to know basis.   As for how long, only a few hours.”

       I blink. “A few hours!?  I have to go," I say, all too quickly,"Please.  Can you tell me how I can get out of here?  And would you tell your brother that I said thank you for all that he’s done for me?”

       “What's the hurry?” He gives me a suspicious look.  This guy is seriously paranoid.  Even more to my alarm, I see his hand sneaking around his back.  What he pulls out looks to be some kind of weapon.  One I’ve never seen before, but what he tends to do with it I can’t tell. _‘Why do these turtles carry around weapons?  Surely he’s not going to kill me.  Especially after going through all the trouble to bring me into their home and care for me.’_

_'If I run, it will make me seem even more distrustful.  Then I'll never get out of her.'_ “I need to go now,” I head slowly to the doorway, but the turtle stands in my way, blade pointing at my chest.  I don’t even know why I even considered trusting them.  For all I know, they can be criminals.  But that blue-eyed one saved my life and he was to a degree, more sincere than any other New Yorker I’ve ever met; besides my parents of course.  

       “You ain’t goin’ nowhere sweetheart.  At least not until you spill the beans and tell why you were sneakin’ out at this time a’ night.  Besides, I don’t think the Purple Dragons will mind if their ward is out for a little while longer.”

       “Purple Dragons?  Their ward?  Does anything you say make any sense?  The only thing I’ve known for the last month of my life is nothing but rotten bread and darkness.”

       “Cute.  Ya think I’m gonna fall for that?  Ya think I’m gonna let you go crawling back to your master and allow you to tell him where live?  Just tell me what were you doing on their territory.  Very rarely does a girl like you roll up on their turf.”

_'There’s almost no way to get through to this guy, just like Kat; stubborn and ornery.'_ “Look….Raph was it?  I don’t have any master, and I you haven’t given me much reason to trust you enough to explain.” I feel a tear come to my eye. “You don’t understand that the longer I’m here, the more I run the risk of my only loved ones being killed.  Please!  Let me through!”

       “Raphael!” A voice I recognize. “Have you lost your mind?” Two dark blue eyes greet me with a warming smile as he grabs the small weapons from the other one’s grasp and throws them to the floor. “What the heck is wrong with you?!  You want to scare her to death?!”

       “It’s called making sure that we don’t compromise our location.  I caught her trying to sneak away.  What does that tell you?” The red one advances toward me, but a large green shell blocks him from me.  

       “That she’s a girl that needs to be reasoned with and cared for, not interrogated Raphael,” he says, “Now back off and let me handle it.”

       The one called Raphael gives him a cold stare, but reluctantly obeys him.

       The blue one turns to me, his expression quickly changing from a stern frown to a friendly smile. He holds out a three-fingered hand to me. “Hey, remember me?

       Raphael backs away a little, but still glares at me out of the corners of his eyes; daring me to make a run for it. _‘So far they’ve been kind to me.  The least I can do is show them that I can be trusted.  If they don’t trust me, they won’t let me leave.”_

       The blue clad turtle follows my gaze. “It’s okay.  It’s alright.  He won’t hurt you.  My name’s Leo.  I know you’re nervous, but please trust me.  I’m here to help you.” His voice is so gentle and calm.  

       No longer paying attention to the red turtle, I nod and slip my hand into his.  His skin feels so strange, not quite like a human’s and yet not quite reptilian. “Come on.  Just ignore him.” The red-masked turtle growls under his breath and gives me a warning stare as the blue one leads me out of the room, his stride hurried as if he’s determined to get me away from the other turtle as quickly as possible. “I’m really sorry about that.  Raph’s not very hospitable to guests,” he whispers.  We head into the main room, two pairs of eyes following us as we enter a curtained doorway, into a large kitchen and he pulls out a bar stool for me at the island.   _‘Why is he being so kind to me?  I want so badly to trust him, but I’ve made that mistake once before and it took an even greater toll on my little brother and sister.  It’s a mistake I can ill afford to happen again.’_

       “After last night, I figured you’d be hungry,” he says, opening one of the cupboards and pulling out what looks like packets of chinese noodles.  Just the mention of food makes my mouth water. “Man, I almost forgot.” He turns to me again, “I never asked you.  What’s your name?”

       “Tessandra.” It comes out in a whisper.

       “I’m sorry.  What is it?”

       I stutter it again, but the words never come. _‘Something about this just seems so foreign, and I don’t like it.'_

       “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me,” he says with a warming smile. “I won’t pressure you if that’s the case.”

       I smile. _‘Someone else most likely would have turned in fear and run by now, but I want to learn more about these “turtles.”  In all honesty, it’s hard to be afraid of them, this one especially.  Something about his gentle voice...and those eyes.  Darn it Tess!  Why am I even thinking about this?!  I need to keep my guard up.’_

       “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing in one of the darkest sections of Chinatown?  Don’t you parents worry about you being out on the streets at night?  Alone?”

_'They don’t give a rip if we tipped off the very edge of the earth.  The both of them would still just return to the bottle as a dog does to it’s vomit.’_ I shake my head. “No.”

       Leo gives me a concerned look. “Well, it’s not very safe.  As soon as you finish, I’ll take you home. _‘Home.  If you’d call a dungeon a home, then you’d be spot on where we live.’_ “Um,...Leo?  Your brother mentioned something.  What exactly are...Purple Dragons?”

       He cocks an eye-ridge at me. “You don't know about the Purple Dragons?"

 

       "There are...a great many things that I'm not aware of that go in the city of late."

 

       "The Purple Dragons is the largest gang of thugs in the city, and they think that they own Chinatown.  They rob whoever they want, whenever they want, and jump anyone they want.  How does ramen noodles sound?”

 

       "I'll eat whatever you have to offer, Leo." _'Who are these guys?  'Cause they sure aren't like any New Yorker I've ever met in my life.  And the Purple Dragons...Why does that sound so familiar?  Purple Dragons.’_

       “Did I hear someone say ramen?  I am in!” The bubbly young turtle with the orange mask sashays into the kitchen with the other purple-masked one in tow behind him.  His eyes light up when he sees me.

       “Hey!  What up dudette?” He holds out his hand. “I’m Michelangelo, but my bros call me Mikey.”

       I smile and shake it.  “Hi.” ‘ _He has Joven’s eyes.  Bright baby blue and so full of life.  At least, they looked that way before...”_

       “And, I’d be Donnie,” says the other, shaking my hand with a gap-toothed smile.  He appears to be a few inches taller than Leo, but possibly a little younger.

       “It’s very nice to meet both of you.”

       “What’s your name dudette?” _‘For once, my heart seems to be telling me something completely different.  I need to give them a chance.  After all, I owe them.  I guess it won’t hurt anything to tell them my name.’_

       “My name is Tessandra, but my siblings call me Tess.  I don’t mean to be blunt Leo, and thank you so much for all you’ve done for me, but I can’t stay here.  I have to leave as soon as possible.”

       This takes the smile off Mikey’s face.“Aww man, but you just got here.”

       “Why are you in such a hurry?” Leo asks, pouring hot water into a pot in the stove, “Aren’t you hungry?”

       My stomach grumbles loudly as if on cue, but realization hits me hard in the face and I remember the two children I left alone in the basement, at the mercy of Allen when he sees me missing. “I am, but if I don’t get back to my sibings, then….then…..” _‘All I can see is Allen, his eyes on fire with a blacksnake-whip in his hand, striking time and time again until they can't stand it any longer.'_

       “Then what Tess?”

       “Then bad things will happen to them.  What time is it?”

       Leo glances at the clock. "4:39."

       I let out a sigh of relief. _''Thank Goodness!  That's a little more than three hours before they take us away.  But Kat and Jo still need that food.'_

       “Tess, are you okay?” Donnie asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

        _‘This isn’t their burden to know.  I appreciate their kindness, but I can’t get them involved.’_ “I’m fine.  I just need to get home as soon as possible.”

       "You sure you want to go now?  It's raining."

       "Raining?  Well...I guess"

       "Yeah it started a little while after I brought you here.  I'll have these ready in just a few minutes," says Leo, turning back to the pot of boiling water in the stove.

       Donnie sat on the stool next to me. "So Tess?  You said you have siblings.  How many?"

        _'It's so strange to be able to talk to someone besides my younger brother and sister, around my own age.'_ "Two."

       “Who’s the oldest?”

       “You’re looking right at her.  I have a sister named Katherine, who we call Kat, and she is 15 years old.  Last but most certainly not least, there’s Joven, who we call Jo.  He’s only 5.”

       "Cool!  Maybe sometime we can meet the little dude," says Mikey, chuckling as he sits on my other side.

       "Sooo..What about you guys?  You're turtles.  Have you always looked like this?"

       "Ever since we were born!"  Mikey squeals.

       "No Mikey!  We haven't always looked like this.  Although, we actually were just normal little baby box turtles at one point....."

 

* * *

 

       "You okay up there Tess?"

       "Well, other than the fact that I can’t see squat, I'm fine.  Is this really necessary?" ' _I've imagined myself doing many crazy things, like falling right into one of my own drawings and even meeting the original artists of the Italian Renaissance.  Yet I believe that this is the one that takes the cake.  Being blindfolded and carried by an anthropomorphic turtle over the rooftops of New York City.  Concerned for my injury, he insisted on "sparing me the torture." '_

       He finally stops short. “It’s the strictest rule in our family to keep the location of our home secret.  So, for the sake of our safety, you will act as if what you saw doesn’t exist.”

       “It’s alright Leo.  I can keep a secret.  But, who would even believe me if I so much as hinted that I’ve seen human-sized turtles living in New York City?”

       “The Purple Dragons, and they will use whatever info they can get their hands on to keep us from crashing their parties.  Alright Tess.  We're here.  You sure this is it?"  I almost hesitate to let go of him and slip off of his enormous shell.  He unties the cloth around my eyes.

       I nod and smile up at his face. "I never did properly tell you thank you for saving me.  Sadly, I’m afraid I don’t have anything to repay you.”

       He raises his hands in a 'stop' motion. "Your gratitude is all the thanks I need.  You sure this is the way you get in?” he asks, gesturing to the cooling vent.

       "Trust me.  Thank you again Leonardo." The last part comes out very soft,  and I don’t realize that he actually heard it until he turns in my direction with a surprised expression.

      “How’d you….I never said….?”

       “Leo?"  Short for….Leonardo?  Like Leonardo Di Ser Piero Da Vinci?  One of the most renowned painters of the Italian Renaissance?”

He looks at me dumbfounded. _“He really does look kind of cute when he looks surprised.’_

“Yes...my father thought it fitting for me to be named after one of the greatest artists and inventors in human history."

       "Da Vinci's work actually inspired me to develop a passion for drawing."

       He smiles and blushes a little. "Wow. I'm….glad my name means that way to you.  I’d better get going.  Oh, almost forgot.” He reaches into his belt and pulls out my knapsack. “You forgot this when we were leaving.”

“Thank you Leo.  For everything.”

            With a small nod, he flips away over the alley and onto the next rooftop with ease. _‘I wonder who taught him to do that!’_

I slip into the vent and slowly slide down to the cellar.  With any luck, Allen didn’t decide to check in on us again.  Grinding both of my feet against the sides, I grab the grate and land onto the floor.  Both of them are asleep together, Joven cuddled up against Kat.  After I return the grate to the ceiling, I open the sack.

Inside, is a tin full of freshly baked pizza, a metal container with leftover ramen noodles, twice as many apples, a canteen full of something incredibly sweet, and three large paper-wrapped egg rolls!

I fall asleep on my cot beside my beloved brother and sister with the vision of those beautiful dark eyes flashing in my eyes.


	4. Superheros

 

**Leo's POV**  
_‘Something doesn’t sit right with that girl,’_ Leo thought as he headed through the familiar sewer tunnels of his home.  Not watching where he was going, he almost stepped over the edge of his footing and fell into the murky water that rushed by him in strong currents.  Because of the heavy rain from earlier, the water levels had risen much higher than usual and all sorts of debri were being pulled away from the sides of the walkway. Avoiding the edge as much as possible and turning down the next corridor, he started thinking back about all that had happened before. _She didn’t even want to go through any other entrance into her apartment, except through the ventilation.  And what would a young girl like her be doing just wandering through the alleys of the most dangerous part of Chinatown?  Without a phone or even means to defend herself?  Is she not aware of how many gangs come through that one area?  One thing is definitely for sure.  There’s much more to that girl than meets the eye.  For some reason, I think it wise to find out more about her.’_

He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by a snicker just inside the lair entrance. “So how was your date Fearless?”

Ignoring the insult, the blue masked turtle walked through the turnstiles and answered, “She’s home, but I can't help but have a strange feeling about her.”

“Oh yeah?  Like, oh I don’t know, the possibility that she could be a spy of the Purple Dragons?”

Leo rolled his eyes and groaned.  During these moody episodes of his, Raph was never one so easily persuaded. “Raph, what is your problem?  I helped one girl from being mugged and all you can think about her is that she’s in some way trying to steal our secrets in service to the Purple Dragons.

Raph shrugged his shoulders and poked a finger at his older brother. “Possibly.  What I don’t get is why ya don’t think it’s strange.”

“I do think it’s strange.”

“Yet ya still had the dumb resolution to bring her down here.”

“Not the ‘strange’ your thinking.  Think Raphael.  If she was a spy, don’t you think she would’ve asked about information, data, or even sneak around to get her hands on whatever she found before you saw her?  Also, wouldn’t they also send someone who was at least able to fight and defend themselves?  Someone who wasn’t weak and starving?”

Raph shrugged again. “Maybe.  What do you make of her trying to leave as quickly as possible?”

Leo tapped his chin and started to pace.“I don’t know.  She told me that she had siblings...and she also told me that he parents didn’t really care if she wandered out at this time of night.  What kind of parents allow them to do that?  Defenseless? And without any sort of communication?”

Raph looked away from him, but Leo swore that for a moment he caught a glimpse of sadness in his fiery emerald eyes. “The kind who don’t care about their children.”

“And let me ask you something.  When you saw her in the dojo, was she carrying anything?”

“Nope.  Except for that little tattered sack that she had when you brought her in.  But I didn’t see what was in it.  Did you?”

Leo nodded. “No phone.  No weapons.  Only a couple of moldy pizza crusts and apples about a week old.”

Raph stopped glaring at him and looked down at his feet. “Well, that isn’t much help.”

“No, it tells us why she was so thin.”

Raph scowled and looked up at him. “Care to share?”

“You should’ve seen the way she was eating.  She ate every last drop of ramen that I made her.  She even ate that disgusting stuff that Mikey made for Leatherhead when we rescued him.”

“What do you make of it?”

“I think...maybe...Let me ask you something else.  What was she doing in the dojo when you caught her….sneaking around?”

Raph looked at the floor again as if he was trying to recall what happened. “She was… looking at the photo of Splinter and Teng Shen.  But what does that have to do with anything?”

Leo mirrored his brother and looked down at the ground.

“Leo, how does that explain anything?”

“We both saw her, Raph. She looked way too civil and innocent to be a Purple Dragon.  She didn't even know who the Purple Dragons were, let alone work for them.  If she had parents that don’t care for her to be out in the part of town with the most gang activity, then that must mean that they don’t feed them properly.”

“Which...might explain the starvation, but what about the rest?”

“The rotten food means that she must have been trying to scavenge for something for her brother and sister to eat.  Very brave, but….very dangerous.”

“You do know you’re basing this all on hunches, right?”

Leo, determined to convince him, he his voice firm and clear. “Her wrists Raphael!  And her ankles.  You failed to notice that there were chain marks on her hands and legs.  You may have watched her, but apparently you didn’t look at her close enough.  No ordinary parents treat their children that way.”

Raph yawned and shook his head, trying his best to fight back against the heavy weight of sleep.  Leo hadn’t noticed the large dark circles that gathered around his eyes.  The hothead stretched out his arms like a cat and turned towards the hall. “Stick it in your shell, Fearless.”  _That nickname!_  “Believe whatever the shell you're gonna believe.  We saved her and now she’s home.  There’s nothing more to it.  I still don’t trust her.  Either way I still don’t trust her.”

“Raph, when I looked at her, there was no guilt in her eyes.  She was terrified.  Something else is going on that she’s not telling us and we have to help her.  She may be involved in some way or another, but she is not a Purple Dragon.”

“Whatever,” his brother grunted and left him staring at the floor deep in thought, his head drooping in defeat.  Leo groaned and followed his brother’s example.  He climbed into bed and slipped comfortable under the covers.  Sleep seemed to instantly strike him like a mallet and he drifted off into silent slumber, the picture of the tiny pale figure he had found lying still in the alley constantly flashing through his mind.  _‘I don’t care what you say Raph.  Something about this feels too wrong.  And I intend to make it right.’_

 

* * *

 

**Tess POV**

I wake to the sound of someone nudging me.   Too soft to be Allen or Kat.  Baby blue eyes meet mine as I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

“Tess,” his voice is quiet and groggy. “You alright Tess?”

“Oh, Joven you won’t believe the dream I had.”  _‘What a dream it was.  Giant mutant turtles secretly living in New York City.  But….no….it wasn’t a dream, was it? No….just another figure of my imagination._ Instantly, a shot of pain spreads through my torso like electricity.   _If it was a dream, I wouldn't feel any pain....I got stabbed.  The blue masked turtle….he saved me.  Only one way to find out.’_

I lift my shirt to reveal my midriff. “No….it really….”

“Tess, what happened to you?” Kat yelled, running to me.  Her voice shook a little, as if someone she loved just died.

“Hush, I’m alright Kat,” I whisper to her as she throws her arms around me.  I feel a sting of pain rush through me at the rough contact, but I suppress a wince so as not to make her pull away.

I feel her shoulders start to tremble.  I’ve never seen her so scared, since we were brought here; nor have I seen “We waited up for you, but you didn’t come back.  We thought….we thought that you were….dead….”

“Yeah Tess.” Joven whispers, huddling close to me and running his small hand over my bandaged midriff. “Did they hurt you?”

“Yes Joven, but I’m alright.  Someone saved me.”

“Rescued you?  Like a superhero?”

“Can’t wait to hear about this,” Kat grumbles and crosses her arms.

“Wait before I start, I’ve got something special for all of us.”  The two of them stare unbelieving as I empty the contents out onto the bed sheet.  Surprisingly, they are still warm; hinting that I didn’t sleep very long.

“Tess!  Where the heck did you get all of this?!”

“You won’t believe me, but I’ll explain everything.”

“Tell us about the superhero Tess.”  Joven shouts eagerly, plopping down in my lap

“Actually Jo, he was ninja.”

Kat frowns as she sits in front of us.“You can’t be serious.  Stop joking around with us  Tess and just tell us what happened.”

“I was looking for food in an alley not too far away, but I was suddenly attacked by the Purple Dragons.”

Jo gives a small gasp of excitement, but then raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What are Purple Dragons Tess?  Giant purple lizards?”

“No, they are very bad men that run through the streets at night, Jo.”

“Ha.  Classy name for a gang of thugs.”

“They caught me and tried to hurt me,” I say gesturing to my midriff, “But right at the last second, this guy showed up and saved me.”

“Wait a minute.  So this “guy” just jumps out of nowhere and helps you escape some goons?”

“Yes, and the weird thing is that he wasn’t even a guy.  He was turtle.”

Joven stares at me with a confused look. “A turtle saved you Tess?”

“Here I’ll show you.”  I uncover my treasured journal from under my bed sheets and open to a clean sheet.  Without even needing guidance, my pencil quickly moves across the paper.  I try to capture every crack and crevice of his broad plastron and the broadness of his strong, built shoulders.  His large armored shell, the bandana he wears over his eyes.  His kind smile, and his deep sharp, unchanging eyes.

“You forgot the rest of his fingers Tess.  He only has three.” Jo mutters with mouth full of pizza.

“Turtles only have three…” He stands with them clenched around his sword, ready to defend, with the tails of his bandana flying behind.  However, my daydream is brief as Katherine shatters it with a laugh.

“You think I’m going to believe all of this?  You sure you didn’t knock your head against something?”

“Sure I did Kat.  Then explain the reason I have stitches in my stomach or what about all this food?  You think I stole it?”

“No, but all this talk about giant turtles saving your life from a bunch of goons.  Instead of making up tales to tell Joven, you should spend your time working on that little escape plan you said you had.  Get some food.  They’re going to come fetch us in a few hours.”

I’m not in any hurry to have a full blown argument, so I turn my attention to the half finished drawing in my journal.  Fumbling through my sack, I pull out one of the warm egg rolls.  Something rough brushes my finger tips.  Inside is a piece of white paper, tied with a blue cord.

_Hi Tess,_

_If you’re reading this, then it must mean that you’ve found out Mikey’s special treat.  He still hasn’t stopped talking about how much he wishes that you can come back._

_Orders from Doctor Don.  He told me to tell you that you’ll need to come back to the lair in about a few days so that he can check up on your injury.  He says if you don’t put a lot of stress on it, he can most likely take the stitches out in about a week._

_I’m sorry about what happened to you.  And I apologize for Raph’s behavior.  You shouldn’t have woken up to that.  Next time you come, I’d like you to meet someone._

_A little word of advice.  If it’s incredibly urgent for you to leave home late at night, I recommend that you take Hobart Street that leads away from the more gang active areas._

_I know you don’t know me very well, and I don’t either with you.  Anyhow, I just want you to know that you can trust me.  Take comfort in knowing that I am your friend, and if you need help, I’ll do my best to lend a hand._

 

_Yours Truly,_

_Leonardo Hamato._

 

_‘A friend.  I have... a friend!’_

 

**What will become of Tess and her family?**

 

**Will she work up the courage to leave?**

 

**Will Raphael ever drop his guard around Tess?**

 

**Will Leo piece together the riddles?**


	5. Complications

**What's up guys?  Sorry for the long wait.  Chapter 5 is finally here!**  
  
  
  
“The scars that you cannot see

**Are the hardest to Heal.”**

 

_4 days after Leo rescues Tess..._

 

One of the many things that I’ve never understood about the humans is that they always have somewhere to be.  They always have something that they have to do.  That something completely takes over their focus and shuts out almost everything else happening around them.   The majority of them never stop to look at the trees as they pass by the park or the countless raindrops from their office window, shimmering like tiny diamonds on the glass.  Even so, it’s the same case when someone is in need.  The many humans passing right by either don’t take notice, they don’t care, or they turn tail and run away in fear.  Thus the responsibility for setting a better example, while it may be from the shadows, falls to us protectors of the city.  We help those in need when others do not.

I can recall times when I was younger where I enjoyed imitated the brave feats of the heros in the comics that Splinter gave us on our birthday.  Being the hero in the games I played with my brothers was always my favorite role.  Yet being so young and so naive, it wasn’t until Master Splinter declared that I would be the leader of the team that I had the true realization that being the hero was not as easy a task as I had once thought.  Eager as I was to take on that position as the leader, I was blind to the burdens, the pressure, and the many sacrifices that came with it.  Even more was I blind to the tiresome and most constant contradiction of authority.  To my dismay, I found out that being the hero and a leader is not as much an appreciated a position as one might think.  When one might deem an action as an act of bravery, another may deem it as an act of foolishness.  Such is the occasion when I decide to risk the secrecy of our home for a young girl that desperately needed my help.

_I don’t regret helping Tess one bit, no matter how much Raph may hate me for it.  But why does is bother me so much?  Why do I even care?  Raph can sulk about it as much as he wants.  Tess is different.  I just don’t know how....yet.”_

 

 

For the first time in a month, I awake with a half-full stomach and without fear of my siblings not being able to last the day.  Both of them are still sleeping, Kat and Joven both rolled up in sheet like a large sausage roll.  I remember they’ll be coming for us any minute now.

I search around under the covers for my journal. Rubbing my eyes so that I can see better, I grab it and sit down as comfortably as possible by the steps by the door for better light.  

I can see the bright blue cover with the white flowers blossoming on it.  I’m not entirely sure why I still keep it around.  I believe when my family and I were first brought here it was just so that I could hold onto memories of my original home and parents.  Now it feels like I kept it, even when Kat and Jo’s belongings were taken away, because I had hope that I could record what would happen to us in hope that someone would soon find it and rescue us.  But I highly doubt that anyone who gives a care will ever discover this terrible nightmare that we’re trapped in.  Even we, who’ve been here the longest, know little about where we go and how we get there.  Only that we are there to work.

I flip through the pages to find a clean sheet.  I stop and look carefully at the half-finished sketch of Leonardo.  He’s crouched as if he’s about to pounce, both swords drawn outwards on either side of him.  I darken his skin and when it comes to his eyes, I realize I left them white.  Carefully as possible in the dim light, I try my hardest to capture their depth and softness.  If only I could get better lighting to see clearly!  I turn to the next page to begin.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Of all the most unexpected events, meeting the most unlikely of people, or rather a turtle, has to be the biggest surprise.  I’m more than sure that I can trust him.  I only hope that I can see them soon._

_A giant ninja turtle living with his three brothers in the sewers of the city.  While it is strange, it’s very clever.  It’s the last place that anyone would find them or think to look for them.  His brothers Donatello and Michelangelo seem to be alright with me, but his red-masked brother Raphael is like a puzzle that almost unsolvable.  Almost like Kat.  I can’t seem to figure out what his problem is, but he suspects that I’m part of a street gang organization that call themselves the Purple Dragons.  I admit, the term does sound somewhat familiar to me._

_However, none have been on mind as much as Leonardo.  In fact, he’s been the only thing on my mind, besides Kat and Jo, for the past four days.  After 34 days of living in the pitch dark, it’s just reassuring that I have someone that I’m sure that I can trust._

_Of course, I have to be even more careful and can’t let it go to my head.  Keeping my brother and sister alive is my top priority.  Now that I know I have Purple Dragons keeping an eye out for me on the back streets, I’ve restricted myself to making no attempt of going to the surface unless it’s important or we’re desperately starving.  I already feel guilty for putting his family at risk by being in his home.  Still I wish I could seem him again.  He’s really the only person that I've really been able to relate to since we were brought here, and the only friend I have outside my family._

I hear loud steps a ways up behind the door and I scurry over the others.  I stash my journal and the rest of the food under my sheets and close my eyes.  Hopefully they don’t see the bulging shape under the bed sheets.  The door opens.

“Come on slugs!  Time to get to work!”  Allen kicks me hard in the back, grabs my wrists and hoists me up onto my feet, a coil of chains dangling from his arm.  A normal expectation when he comes to fetch us, especially after our failed attempts at escape.   

His breath reeks of alcohol as usual, but his eyes are less cloudy and aimless than usual.  Which means that he is somewhat in his right mind.  All the same, it is still dangerous to challenge or resist him in the very least.

Two more men with chains slung over their arms rouse my siblings from sleep and get them up. When I wobble on my feet, he slaps me hard on the cheek and jostles me over next to Kat as he secures a second pair of shackles to her wrists and ankles.

“Can see you’re head’s at least a little bit clearer, Allen.  You still sure that these are necessary?”

“Ya can never be too careful.  Make sure they’re good ‘n tight on theirs especially, Fives.”

When Jo sees the loathful chains in the tall man’s hands, he bats them away. “Hold still ya little brat.”

“Jo!  Jo stop.  It’s okay.  Just listen to him.”  He stops fighting and looks at me.  Fives seizes the opportunity and clasps the chains to Joven shaking wrists.

“Allen, please.  Take those off of him.”

“And why would I do that?”

“He’s just a boy.  I’ll keep him under control.”

He laughs. “Ha.  He’s not a boy.  He’s street rat, just like the lot of ya.  Whatsmore, ya our property, and ya’ll do as ya told.

Fives smirks.  “As far as ya little whelps are supposed to know, he’s ya father and ya his children.”

Allen’s gnarled hand fingers a blade, drawing it closer and closer to my sister’s throat. “Quite right Fives.  And isn’t it proverb to honor your father?”

“Enslaving us for a fortune does not make us your children,” I growl, “and it sure as heck doesn’t make you our father!  You may do whatever you want to me, but if you dare hurt them-”

“Ya’ll do what?  Kick me?” he sneers, removing the blade and tracing the side of my face with it’s tip, “Ya so much as think about double-crossing me and I will make their pain as slow and terrible as possible until they can’t stand it.  They’re my charges and I their guardian, and it also means you get to decide how well they get treated.  How horrible it must be to have their welfare depend entirely on your good behavior.  I’d be very...very careful if I were you.” With a scoff, he blindfolds me, drags us up the invisible stairs, and I don’t know anything else.

 

 

 

“Look at um’ down there Al,” says one of the guards, gazing down below from the catwalk at the small figures in the pit of trash heaps. “Working like bugs til’ they collapse.  Too weak and helpless to even think about trying to escape.  Every one of um’ picking a fortune’s worth of tech for each of us.”

“Never ceases to amaze me Jake.  They’re easily molded into hard workers.  Their spirits are so easily broken until they have no choice but to serve the strong.  Not true for the Filimons’ though.  They’ve lasted longer than anyone.”

“That’s ‘cause they’re Andrew’s brats.  And the boss says they stay here until he says it’s time.  They’re more trouble than they’re worth”

“No matter.  However much trouble they may be, there’s more steel in them than there is bone.  You underestimate their spirit, especially the oldest.”

“Sir?  Sir!” A small man with notebook in his hands runs across the adjoining catwalk.

“What do you want Edge?  You’re supposed to be coordinating the initiates at the Nest.”

“Apologies sir, but we’ve run extremely short of the promised pot for this week’s match.”

“What do we look like, bankers with a vault full of cash?”

“I’m well aware of the circumstances,” Al says, breathing out a cloud of smoke, “Why should it concern me?”

“Sir if there is no pot, there is no business.  No one will participate in a fight that does not produce any benefits.  We’re already short on dough for the cause.”

“How’s that possible?  We just had a decent amount sent to the Nest.”

“There were some….complications.”

“Complications?” Al snarls, throwing down his cigarette and turning on Edge with a glare that makes the small man shrink back away from him.   “What kind of complications?!”

“Well….the….the uh….the attacks have been becoming more and more very frequent.”

Al turns away and looking down at the mesh flooring. “Dang.  It’s those kung fu turtles again, ain’t it?”

“Y-yes.  They’ve been more persistent than usual.  Now we have not even more than half of what we promised.  But sir...I have a suggestion something that may contribute to the solution, if ya might hear it?”

“And what may that be?”

“I only assume from my observations that the competitors would be much more motivated and willing to pay more if they were fighting for something far more precious than money.  Something much more valuable….and alive.”

A hand snatches the collar of his shirt and his back is slammed into the metal railing. “What are you idiot?  What do ya think _he’ll_ do us when we use his own ward as a prize?”

“Treasurer is your duty Albert.  Unless ya wanna financial crisis on your hands and wanna personally explain it to _him_ why we don’t have the juice, then I suggest ya find some way of making up for the missing money.”

 

 

“Welcome home little worms.  Expect ya to be bright-eyed and work-ready by tomorrow.”

The chains are removed, but it still feels like they’re around my wrists.  My toes and fingers are completely numb.  In the light under the door, I see red all over the bottoms of my feet , on my legs, and all over my arms.  Even when Allen is mostly clear in the head, it doesn’t make him that much less unpredictable.

I tear off a piece of my bed sheet and dab it on the cuts. “Just another day scrounging in garbage.”

“Day?” Kat groans into her sheets as Joven nuzzles into her side, “Here day and night are the same.  We don’t even know if they take us to wherever we go during the day.  We don’t even know where we go when they get us.  We don’t know anything!  After a month!”  
I turn around to meet Kat’s angry glare. “Katherine I share your frustration, but we have to patient.  We’ll figure out place to go and-”

“I’ve been patient for long enough.  Tess, why?  Why do we do this?”

It’s always typical of Kat to be angry at the end of our work everyday, but on occasion a small dispute can turn into a full blown argument. “We need more time to put together a plan.

“What kind of life do you expect that we have here, while you're ‘figuring out your so called plan?’  What is keeping you so attached to this place?”

“Kat, I don’t-” I start, but she cuts me off.

“Yes you do!  You know exactly what I mean, and don’t you dare deny it.  You say how much you hate this nightmare, yet act like you want to stay in it.”

I can feel the heat rise into my face. “Kat if you think for a second that I enjoy this everyday torture-”

“Then what?  What is it?  Just a few days ago, you were saying how much you want to get out of here.  You were Miss Reck and Row, risking her neck on the surface of thugs to find us food.  Now you aren’t.  For whatever reason, it’s selfish of you Tess.”

“We still don’t know why we’re here.  I need to figure this out.”

“You think I don’t want to know that too?  But I’d much prefer to find out from the safety of a home not a dungeon.”

“I want that as much as you do Kat.  But even we manage to escape, we’d just be throwing ourselves into the streets with nowhere to go and where the Purple Dragons will sure enough be waiting for us.”

“If someone had put together a plan thirty days ago, maybe we would have a least have a chance!  While we weren’t starving hungry and weak!”

“It’s not like I’ve had much of a choice.”

“We’ve had a choice to run since we were thrown into this living hell and actually try to find a life to live, but finding out why the heck we’re here is the only thing you care about!  You spend your time daydreaming about your boyfriend Leo!  It’s your fault we’re still living in this nightmare!  It’s your fault we’re even here!”

Right then something deep down inside me snaps in two.  But my voice is calm. “You know what?  I don’t care anymore.  Until you figure out what to do about our debaco, find yourself another sister to rant at!”

 

 

Right about now, I could care less about any rules that I’ve set for myself.  Right now, I don’t have the patience to stay inside walls, in a corner with a temperamental sister that can’t be reasoned with at the moment.  I need some freedom.

When I step out into the gravel roof, I can’t even feel the cold.  I just take a deep breath of the fresh night air and lay against the side of the wall by the edge of the roof.  I have forgotten how much I have missed the wind on my skin, even if I’ve only been without it for four days.  It’s a clear sky tonight and the millions of stars hovering over me are completely visible.

The peace is short when the realization of what really was said down in the cellar floods back to mind.

“This isn’t my fault!  Kat doesn’t ever think rationally.  She just rushes forward without even thinking about what she’s getting herself into.  If she hadn’t tried to run in the first place, we wouldn’t have scars on our ankles.”  My knees start to cramp, so I stand and stretch my legs.  A little walk on the rooftops might help me think things through better.  My toes are so numb that I can’t feel them anymore, but I don’t care.  I easily jump to the next roof.  More tears.

“She blames me for the fact that we’re still living in that cellar!  I’ve been trying to figure out a way of escape since we first arrived!  It’s not like I’ve had much of a chance to even figure out where we go or why we’re here, let alone how to escape it.  The more we fight back and resist them, the more they threaten and take measures to subdue us.” I feel several more tears rolling down my cheeks.

As much as I want to be alone, I wish I could just talk things through with someone besides my impulsive sister or my little brother who doesn’t need more things to worry about.  

I head toward the quieter streets with less lights.  Less commotion and activity means an even lesser possibility of Purple Dragons; even more so, an even greater possibility that Leo might be there.

“Leonardo?  Are you hear?”

This is stupid.  He’s not going to be here.

I move to the edge to jump right when I hear something in the alley below.  A stray black cat emerges from a pile of trash and runs off into the dark.  I can sense a presence, and I slowly turn around.

I spring back in surprise!  My feet strike the air and next thing I know, I’m dangling like a worm on a hook above a 20 foot drop with nothing but the hands of Leo suspending from falling.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he hoists me up onto the roof.

“Well, I almost fell off of a roof because someone snuck up on me!”

“I-I’m sorry Tess.”

“I almost died!  Do not EVER sneak up on me again!”

He draws back, and instantly I regret my words.“I’m sorry….I heard you calling for me and I….I thought you were in trouble.  But it seems you’re fine, so….I’ll just….”

“No Leonardo wait!”  I feel awful.  He’s come to me as if in answer to my thoughts and the first thing I’ve done is yell at him. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.  I….haven’t been very patient lately.  I’m sorry.  Please.  Would you...just hang out with me?”

He smiles a little. “Sure.” I sit down on the gravel and lean as comfortably as possible against the wall.  Leo sits beside me, removing his katanas from his belt and placing them gently on the ground.  “Don’t be sorry Tess.  You didn’t scare me into stepping off of a roof.  It’s a force of habit, you know being a ninja and all.”

“I would think so.  Speaking of which, what are you doing out here?  Don’t tell me you were stalking me.”

“I wouldn't say stalking.  Call it patrolling.  Are you okay?  You look-”

“I’m fine, just trying to get all of my thoughts together.” I turn around and wipe my cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 _Yes, I do!_ “No.  It’s alright.”

“Well if there’s anything I can do to help, I’d be glad to.  How have you been?”

 _Tired of dealing with a sister that can’t look past her own anger.  Tess, he’s your friend!  The least you can do is be honest._ “I’ve been okay.  I guess to sum it up in one word, I’ve been very very tired.”

“Stay up to late much?  Is it a habit of yours to go looking for trouble in the middle of the night?”

“Is it a habit of yours to stalk girls taking a walk a nighttime?”

He cants his head to his belt where he pulls out a phone with a turtle shell case. “A little late for a walk, don’t ya think?  Not to mention, it’s dangerous it be out in the middle of the night all alone.”

“But I’m not alone,” I chuckle.

“Well, if I didn’t ‘stalk’ you as you put it, you could well enough be attacked and I wouldn’t be there to help you.  Why do you come up here?”

“To me….this is going to sound crazy, but….I guess the right way to say it is….I feel free….up here.  The night on the rooftops is freedom to me.  It helps me-”

“Think things through?”

When I look at him a little surprised, he smiles. “I’m like that ways sometimes too.  My brothers are great and I love them more than anyone could ever know.  I’d do anything for them, but there are times when you just need to take some time away from them.  Sometimes they can tick you off and you just need space.  Hey?  Are you alright?”

 _Just tell him Tess.  You don’t deny that this is something that you’ve wanted for a long while.  You finally have someone to relate to and rely on.  Don’t waste the opportunity._ I draw a deep breath and try hard not cry,“It’s my….sister Kat.  She….she just...gets angry at times and….now it feels like she’s,” A tear rolls down my cheek. “Unrecognizable.  She blames me for why….several reasons.  I’m like someone….well to her, I’m someone she can yell at when she’s bursting at the seams.  Don’t you know what it’s like….to be the target for someone to channel their anger on?”

“Actually, yes.  Raphael and I have a….complicated relationship.  Mostly because he’s more sensitive to the smallest things.  But I’ll bet Kat doesn’t punch you in the chest just because you get the last slice of pizza.”

“Want a bet?”

“Haha.  No.  I’ll take your….Tess, are you hurt?”

I sit up and follow his gaze as he reaches out to take my arm in his hand.  The moment his skin touches mine, a surge of fluttering butterflies builds up in my stomach.  He takes my arm, caressing the pale skin surrounding a large cut across my left arm.  I remember Allen did that after one of us ‘talked back to him.’  Apparently due to my outburst, I neglected to notice it’s still bleeding.

“What happened with these?”

“I….I don’t know.  I must have fallen or brushed up against something.”

He wipes away a few stray drops of blood with his thumb. “It doesn’t look too serious, but it still looks a little deep.  You must have fallen really hard to split your skin wide open.”

I roll my sleeve down over it. “I’ll be fine.  It’s not that bad.  I should probably get going.  Thank you.”

“No problem.  It’s what friends are for.”

I don’t take my eyes off of him until he disappears several yards away into the dark.  
  
  
**What kind of new difficulties will Tess be faced with?**  
  
**What will happen to her siblings if she defies Allen?**  
  
**At what lengths will Leo go to to find out more about his mysterious girl?**  
  
**Will the turtles discover the truth behind Tess's scars?**  
  
Until next time turtle dudes!  Keep on rockin!

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Small Talk

_Hey you guys!!  Merry Christmas!  I'm so so sorry for the month long delay!  Please accept this new chappie!_  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,

_I got another note from Leo today.  Nothing serious about questions and anything related to my parents, just small talk; just asking me how I am and how my siblings are and if I’m free to talk.  I don’t know what I should tell him if he asks questions.  No matter how many times it rolls around in my head, it still feels so strange to be talking with someone on the outside of my life.  If you would even call this a life.  I call it precipice between a flimsy ladder to freedom or a drop to an abyss full of pain and suffering.  I catch glimpses of hope for a better life in my dreams or in the spirit of my siblings, just close enough for me to almost touch them.  I can almost see them, taste them, feel them.  Right as I am about to seize them, they’re blocked away by cold iron bars and the painful feel of mocking chains lock around all four of my limbs, restraining me from reaching them._

_Every way that we look at it, we’re scrambling for survival in this death hole, trapped like startled animals between a rock and a hard place.  If we choose the streets, there are even more dangers waiting for us up there.  I feel Kat is right, and she had every right to yell at me.  If we stay here, either we’ll die of starvation or we’ll live the rest of our lives as slaves to two drunkards that only barely keep us alive to suit their purpose.  They don’t deserve that fate._

_Joven constantly asks me to tell him the story about the turtle superhero that rescued me from the evil Purple Dragons.  It has now become his favorite bedtime story, the only tale he wants to be told before he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.  It gives him hope to know that there is someone protecting us from some of the dangers outside our dungeon.  Katherine still keeps her distance.  She finds more reason for conversation with the others instead of with me.  When I came back she was already asleep and even after still acts as though she wants nothing to do with me._

_I’m supposed to see the turtles again soon so Donnie can remove my stitches, and I can spend some time with them; also meet that someone that Leo wanted to introduce me to.  Hopefully they’re not torn when he removes the bandages.  But what I really want is to spend some time with Leo._

_It makes me feel guilty that I have this freedom and luxury while Joven and Katherine are left in a rotting cell.  I’d better make sure that I don’t have any blood that might be showing when I go.  I don’t need to give Raphael any reason to be suspicious of me, to show that I can be trusted.  I don’t expect him to like me, but for some reason it doesn’t seem that fair that everyone else trusts me._

_Dear Diary, for the longest time I’ve distanced myself from anyone outside my family that has ventured to get closer to me for fear that I would fall victim to my naive beliefs and poor judgment.  Those mistakes I have tried to the best of my abilities to avoid at all costs.  I can ill-afford to let myself slip up that way…again._

_I picture myself a woman who can be strong, firm, and without a man to always lean on solely for support like a crutch.  I don’t ever want to lay that kind of burden on anyone.  I need to be strong for Joven and Katherine, especially during this painful time, and any sort of distractions will not help us.  We only live because we have hope; because we haven’t succumbed to the evil that threatens to break us….and we won’t ever.  So long as I stay focused on that task, we’ll survive the storm._

_I’ve wondered what it feels like, to have someone ‘outside’ your family who would cherish you, treasure you, love you.  I don’t deny that I’ve longed to know the feeling, but I’ve long since suppressed that aching desire. This nagging feeling tugs at my insides, like my heart is threatening to leap out of my chest.  Whenever I try to let those feelings out, my head tells me ‘no,’ and those feelings erupt in the form of tears.  My head holds a tight grip and refuses to let my heart lead.  It constantly reminds me that I’ve built this wall to keep my siblings safe and to ensure that they can have a brighter future, where they are not slaves, but free to have their own choice at life._

_But in spite of it all, I find myself wishing I could see him again right this moment, to look into his beautiful eyes again, to just be near him and never ever leave.  Cause ever since that night in the alley, and in his home, I’ve never felt more safe._

_They are coming for us.  Goodbye for now._

* * *

“So my dad just went out of town for the weekend.  What’d ya think about the two of us catchin’ a flick at my place tomorrow night,” Casey chuckles, bumping shoulders with Raph as the hotheaded turtle just grunted in response—seemingly distracted by the bustling traffic below.  Without so much as a warning to his friend, he bolted forward onto the next building like a predator that just caught the scent of his prey.  The young teenager groaned and started off, easily catching up to him after a few paces.  “What’s the deal Raph?  We don’t have to if you don’t want to.  If you’re worried about Sofia seeing you, she’ll be at a slumber party and she won’t be home for a long while.”

The red-masked turtle abruptly stopped and looked back and forth at the empty alleyway below before bounding away to the next roof.  Right as he was about to sprint ahead for another jump, Casey quickly grabbed him by the arm.

“Dude, where’s your head?  Cause it sure isn’t on your shoulders.” He asked.

He shook his head as if he had been in a trance and looked at his friend.  Casey gave him a confused look.

“What?  Oh, nothing.  Yeah, a movie sounds great Jones.  Let’s just not get distracted.”

“It doesn’t seem that I’m the one who’s distracted.”  Raph turned to move on, but Casey stepped in front of him. “Hold up.”

“What?  I thought you called me up here so we could find out more about a Purple Dragon skirmish in this part of town.”

“Dude, I’m not an idiot.  It doesn’t take a therapist to tell something’s eatin’ ya.  Spill the beans.”

Raph turned away, looking almost embarrassed. “I don’t even know man.  Well, maybe I do.  I...I just have a really strange feeling is all.”

“About...what?”

“You’re just gonna laugh.”

Casey cocked his head. “Depends.”

“It’s a girl.

“Dude!  What?”  Casey bit his lip trying hard not to laugh, “Seriously?  Okay, now you really have to spill!”

Raph groans, “No!  It’s not what you think. It was just some girl that got jumped by the Purple Dragons and Leo found her.  She got hurt, Donnie fixed her up, and now she’s home.  End of story.”

“Come on Raph.  If it was just _some girl_ , she wouldn’t be messing with your thinkin’.”

“Nobody is messing with my thinking Casey.  I just have my suspicions about her is all.”

Casey holds his hand as if expecting Raph to literally hand him the answers. “Like?”

“She wasn’t in the least bit scared of us when she saw us.”

Casey nodded, but still looked at him expectantly. “Okay, that’s a first.  But there’s more you’re not telling me. You can’t drop a bomb like that and not give me details.”

“What details?  Since when do you wanna know every last thing about every girl we save from muggers?”

The black-haired teen cracks a smile and shrugs undeterred. “Since now.  And the more you keep dodging, the more I’ll keep asking.”

Raph touches his temples, his face drawn with an annoyed look. “We’re up here to patrol Casey, not to dabble on about girls.  Gosh, what do you want to do next, practice cheesey pickup lines?”

“Well, I was gonna ask you for her number, but we could do that instead,” Casey laughs, ignoring Raph’s sarcasm.

When Raph growls at him, he raises his hands in surrender, “Dude, I'm kidding!  I'm kidding!  But seriously.  Who says we can’t chat a little bit about a babe?  Leo brings in a girl attacked by the Purple Dragons, isn’t scared of you guys, and ya got nothin’ on her?  At least tell me what she looked like.  Was she hot?”

Raph walked to the edge of the building,“Well if you would call a tiny skeleton with skin hot, then you’d be spot on.  What are you planning on doing, Jones?  Think you’ll ask her out on a date?”

“Well-” But before he could respond, Casey suddenly felt himself being roughly pulled downwards onto the concrete by the collar of his sweatshirt. “Ow!  Okay dude, if it makes you that mad-”

Raph quietly cut him with a hand over his mouth.  “Can it Jones!  After a brief moment, he finally removed it and pointed down over the edge.  “Get a load of this.”

Peeking over the edge, the both of them looked to see up to about twenty to forty shady guys with purple tattoos covering their arms and faces gathered in front of the building across the alley.  A tall built man stood in front of the door, each person holding up three fingers to him before he let them enter.

“Talk about a party,” Casey joked, raising an eye-brow.

“Fifty bucks and three pepperoni pizzas says that they aren’t making brownies Casey,” Raph whispered, taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures. “We should get a closer look, but I suggest we keep our distance.”

“Normally I’d disagree with you buddy, but I think I’ll make an exception this time.”  The black-haired teen followed his friend to the far end of the alley and climbed up the fire escape.  Casey slipped through the now unlocked window and pulled Raph up with him until both of them were inside.

*   *   *  

My hands ache with cold as I stumble up the walk, just managing to catch myself.  I’m grabbed by my right arm and hurried forward as a wave of warm stale air blows my hair back over my shoulders.  I shrug off whoever’s hand it is as I keep walking and a door closes behind us.  

Everything from the point of being chained and hustled off up the stairs my siblings and I have learned from guess work.  And every time nothing changes.  The same sounds of bare feet pattering all around me, the flashes of bright light on either side of the hall through the black fabric over my face, and the same voices uttering the same forceful words for the group of us to walk faster.

Finally our entourage halts.

“D73, A39, and TF99 are to report to Section ZZ46.  JF88, B26, A27, and C56 report to Section ZD48.  KF77, C23, D84, and A13 are to be escorted to Section ZC47.”

Another hand grips the back of my neck and another grasps my shackles, guiding me onward. 38 steps straight, 26 steps down the left corridor, right 15 steps, and then 9 steps through a door; As familiar as the back of my hand.  And all I can do is follow.

“You know the drill Tess.  You get the most, you get the spoils.”

I let out a low growl when I hear his voice!  My escort is a prisoner as well, but one who has stooped to the lowest level.

“Not feelin’ too chatty, little wuss?”

I still don’t say anything.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?

His hand shoves me forward and I trip!  My knees stop me just before my face touches the ground, but the sharp pain pushing an intensified hiss through my teeth makes me swallow my words.  He removes the blindfold.

“You like you could use a wake-up call.”

A violent shiver racks my body as something cold splashes over my head, drenching my clothes and my hair.  I almost find it humorous because of the fact that I need a bath, but the thought is brief.

He chuckles as his fingers fiddle with my chains, and I pull away from him the moment I can’t feel them anymore. I start wondering how great a good claw to the face would make him feel.“This goes to show how much smarter I am than you Tess.  Now these are the repercussions.  Keep your trap shut tight and those scumbags for siblings live.  Now get to work!”  He firmly plants his hand on my back, shoving me hard into the dirt for goo measure.

Spitting into the dust, I wipe my face with my free hand and I use the other to crawl in search for a place to find some valuable items.  Get enough and I can at least get Kat and Jo a decent meaI, I think to myself.  

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a marshal standing not too far away from me.  I don’t recognize him.  Looking well under 25, and not at all like the others if not for his blank face.  In a way, he looks almost civil.  A large pitbull sits quietly by his heels on a rope leash, and eyeing my greedily.  He looks up pleadingly to his master as if begging for permission to sink his teeth into the nearest child.  He doesn’t respond and only continues to stare at me all the way to my area.

One of the other workers, a girl named Joseline, jogs up to my side. “You siblings not with you today?”

I shake my head.

“That stinks.”

I nod to her, but I’m not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  When I look over at her, her skin is marked with all new different ugly shades of grey, blue and purple.  She must really have ticked off her handler, but if they hurt a whole lot, she doesn’t seem to show it at all.

“Someone testy with you today?”

She nods but puts her focus on the microchips she starts digging up from the dirt and placing them back her the bag. “On their bad days, which is pretty much everyday.”

My eyes shift back over to the new Marshall, looking to be even closer to me than before. “Have you seen that guy before?  Cause I sure haven’t.”

Joseline shakes her head. “New arrival I guess.”

I look under a pile of old screen windows for anything worth something, but all the while thinking about the man literally standing fifteen feet away from me and getting closer every time I slightly look back.  Curiosity finally wins and I look away to the guy standing even closer to me and the moment my eyes lock with his, he starts toward me.  

I only stare at him all the the way, not quite sure what he’s doing or why, but putting all of the ferocity I can muster into my eyes as a warning.  Workers aren’t supposed to talk to marshals unless they are acting or talking out of turn.  And I’m not feeling all that chummy either.

He stands in front of me, eyes empty of emotion as he raises his chin.  If his intention is to look intimidating, he’s wasting his time.

“TF99, is it?”

Instead of bowing like a submissive mutt, I hold my gaze with him. “Yes sir.”

“I was told that you like to defy authority.”

“Oh?  Does it amuse you sir?”

The flash of a hand and a red sting spreads through my face.  

“Yes, quite to be frank.” I feel his lips right next to my ear. I want more than anything to extend him the same courtesy, but I feel like I can’t move. “If you choose to survive and keep those around you alive,” he whispered earnestly, but not harshly into my ear,  “Keep low and do as you’re told.”

His dog barks and snarls at me as he walks off.  I rub my cheek where he slapped me.

 Josie looks at me with a confused expression.

“What was that about?  New guy trying to pick a fight with you?

“Honestly, I don’t know.  I’ll get over it.”

* * *

 

_Everything fades away as I let my eyes close and my mind starts to wander.  At first it’s completely dark, but the sounds around me die out quickly and small streams of light cross each other in all beautiful colors.  I feel the calm sense of peace wash over me like a gentle ocean wave.  Aside from blind fighting, it’s no mystery that meditating is my favorite training exercise.  Not because it’s easy, but because it can calm the mind._

_I remember when I first tried to meditate, the feeling about letting my mind go blank and not thinking about anything else felt stranger than eating Mikey’s concoctions of worms and algae, but now the feeling is no longer foreign but warm.  My safe haven to contemplate hard decisions and rationalize my own thoughts._

_Yet at the moment, I don’t see anything.  Just the cosmic sparkles of color and the vast, endless open space.  I get up and the light surrounding me continues to grow brighter, the ground beneath my feet almost completely invisible.  No sound, no noise, and no disturbance as I stroll across the clear glassy floor below._

_Suddenly, just a few steps ahead, a tree just like the one in the lair appears, but with cherry blossoms blooming on its outstretched branches.  Each one of them has a heart that glows brightly like pure jewels.  When I’m a few steps away, the petals of the glimmering flowers start to flutter away like tiny pink butterflies, though there’s no wind._

_A small girl sits at the base of the tree.  Her long dark hair falls over her shoulders in silky brown curls, almost raven black.  From where I stand she looks about the same age as vbbp;;’_

_me, though I can’t see her face.  She doesn’t seem to notice me as I come closer to her._

_“Hello?”_

_At my voice, she slowly turns her head in my direction, flashing a bright smile.  Her face is a flawless fair cream color, her lips and cheeks are lightly blushed pink, and she’s dressed in a frilly white dress, resembling the petals of a peace lily.  But everything else pales in comparison to the deep crystal blue of her eyes.  Her irises almost appear to be glowing, with tiny white gems swimming in shimmering blue pools.  Curious and full of life._

“....eo, Leo.  Earth to planet Leo!”

Someone grabs me and my eyes open, the tree vanishes and she’s gone.

“Hey.  Daydreamin’ about your girlfriend, Loverboy?”  Raph chuckles with a smirk.

He interrupted my meditation to tease me about Tess?  Of course. “Cut the theatrics Raph and give me the 411.”

“Ooh, looks like i’m not the only one who’s testy tonight.  Me and Casey found something in Chinatown you probably should check out.”  Raph pulled out his T-phone, his finger hastily flipping across the screen.

“It’s not like any other kind of gang gathering we’ve ever seen.  Not even the Purple Dragons could be smart enough to organize something like this.”

Leo nodded in agreement as he stared at the pictures.  “Although, even if they weren’t smart enough, they’re definitely involved and it’s not good.  Who are these people, standing on the platform in the center of the room?”

Raph shrugged, but Leo could see his muscles tensing as he spoke. “Prisoners I guess.”

“But they’re all children, if not nearly teenagers.”

“We know dude, and it just gets worse,” Casey muttered, holding up his phone and pressing play on the screen.

A short stout, ugly man stood on the platform in the center of the room holding a microphone with five prisoners on their knees behind him and all gagged, bound with chains, and all….girls.  Five men paced back and forth behind them, circling like a flock of vultures.  Leo’s face fell as the thought occurred to him, a horrified look in his eyes as he forced himself to keep them on the screen.

_“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!  Tonight, the matches will be our newest initiates, pitted against our champion dragons.  They will battle until only one is left standing, leaving one victor to claim the jackpot….And the even braver and most ferocious fighters will be given an even bigger prize.”_

Just as Stout and Ugly was turning around with a hand extended to one of the girls, Leo growled like an angered wolf seeing his mate in the company of another.

The girl glared at his hand as if he was holding out a vile of poison to her and expecting her to take a sip.  A group in the audience started to laugh while the rest made ooh’s and any other mocking words that were available.

_“Well folks, shall we show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies?”_

The crowd roared so loud, Casey’s phone seemed to be visibly vibrating.

Two competitors step into the ring and the crowd screams louder.  Within the first fifteen seconds, one of them had already won.  The next opponent pitted against him lost in the first ten.  One of the vulture guards grabbed the girl that Stout and Ugly had picked.  The moment he touched her, she thrashing in his grasp like a wild animal, biting and clawing at any skin she could find to escape.  But with a pinch to the neck, Leo winced as her body went limp in his arms.  She was handed off to the winner and he raised her up in his hands as if she were a trophy, the crowd screaming out in amusement and laughter.

“Turn it off,” he snarled.

Without argument, Casey paused it and put it away, taken aback by Leo’s harsh tone.

Leo turned away from both of them and began pacing back and forth around the room, his jaw clenched tightly in a very Raph-like manner.

“What do you want to do Fearless?”

 _“What kind of humor does he find in calling me that?_ ” Leo thought.  “This is a whole new low for the Purple Dragons.  Mugging teens and trying to take their money is one thing, but kidnapping them, taking them hostage, and selling them is beneath them.”

“It’s messed up man!  We gotta bust them out now.”

Leo was still glaring at the floor, but he kept his voice calm and collected. “No.  We can’t just run in all blades blazing.  We need to be smart.  We need more intel.”

“Intel?  Their selling off those girls Leo!  They’ve got no choice but to get what’s coming if we don’t help em’.  And quickly!”

“I know!  But I’m not bringing my team in there without knowing more about what’s going on here.”

“They are innocents that need our help!  That’s good enough for me!”

“Please Casey, I’m just as ticked as you!”

Raph cracked a small smile, “You want ‘intel,’ why don’t you start asking Tess.  I’m sure she’d let her boyfriend in on all their secrets.”

 “JUST SHUT UP!!” Leo yelled, heaving deep breaths as he tried to compose himself.  Both his brother and Casey took a couple cautious steps away as if he had more anger to vent.  Very few things got him in a tizzy, but this was one of those things that got deep under his skin and struck a sensitive nerve.

He walked away taking long strides towards the lair entrance. “If Master Splinter asks where I am, tell him I’m up-top,” he mumbled absently, shooting them a glance over his shoulder and not even caring if they heard him.

He leapt over the turnstiles and turned down the sewer tunnels he had long since memorized as a child.  He needed think, but he also needed to talk to someone.  Someone not his brothers, or his sensei.


	7. Suspicions and Assumptions

 

Leo couldn’t stand to watch anymore.  He’d seen enough to know that what the Purple Dragons were doing was far lower than any other crime he’d witnessed them commit.  Their actions were far beyond dishonorable or forgivable!

His teeth clenched tight at the thought of those poor kids, his breathing picking up as anger began to build up in his chest more quickly.  

“If Master Splinter wonders where I am, tell him I’m topside,” feeling a small tingle of relief when he heard that neither of them protested or seemed to be following him.

He grabbed his katanas from the sofa, but took a quick turn down the hall and into his into his room to grab a rolled up piece of paper on his desk and small sack tucked under his bed.  With his swords strapped to his belt.  He sped through the tunnels, navigating his way without needing any guidance except instinct.  Which was more of Raph’s drive, but he was quickly losing the cool he was barely keeping in front of Casey and his brother.  He didn’t want to be alone, but he knew he needed to talk to someone else beside his brothers and Casey.  Luckily once he’d climbed out of the man-hole, it was a little past sundown and there was plenty of shadows to hide in on the rooftops.  He silently replaced the cover and after climbing the fire escape, took off at a dead run.

* * *

 

No one’s POV

 

“I’m sorry April.  Maybe another time when I’m home.  I’m just….still not comfortable with you leaving the house at night.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Dad.  I understand,” the redhead whispers, nodding her head to herself as she hangs up the phone.  The minute the phone ended the call, she tosses it onto her bed and sighs deeply, her eyes looking sadly at the device half hidden between her pillows as she sinks down onto the mattress.

 _“It’s just a movie, with Casey and Irma, and only a block from home.  It’s like I’m grounded.”_ She changes out of her school clothes and into her sweats.  She sits comfortably on the sill of her apartment window as she picks up the phone again.  Just when she worked up the courage to dial Casey’s number and break the bad news to him without , a familiar shuffle emanated from the roof, a sound that she knew too well.  She reached in between the bottom and top layers of her bed mattress and pulled out her tessen _; just in case,_ She thought.

She eagerly climbed out onto the fire escape. “Guys!  Is that you?”

“Hey,” The voice came from behind her, a hollow smile spread across his face as he perched from the top of the roof over her window.

She folded her tessen and placed it in her pocket before returning a friendly smile.“Hi Leo.  What’s up?  Where are the other guys?”

He jumped onto the railing of the fire escape and then landed beside her. “Back at the lair.  It’s just me.  I….I needed to talk to you and favor to ask.”

The smile on her face was replaced with worry. “Is something wrong?”

“I….I don’t know.  Possibly.” Leo found it hard to hold a straight face with her and averted her eyes.  Usually it wasn’t this hard with his brothers, except maybe with Raph on occasion.

“What do you mean?  Has something happened?”

Leo lets out a deep breath, and still doesn’t look at her.

“Leo?”

The blue-masked turtle turned to her.  Without warning she grabbed him by the front of his plastron and pulled him towards her, so close their noses almost touched!  Leo, still trying to process what just happened, didn’t move an inch or even open his mouth as if he was caught in a trance.  But neither did April.

She stared for nearly a minute, a large smirk curling up the corners of her mouth as she thoroughly explored his eyes.  Leo, terrified of what he thought she was thinking about, remained as still as a statue.

April lets go of him and gives a small shove against the middle of his chest, which he won’t admit, actually hurt a little.  She whistles small tune in an almost surprised manner.  “Sooooo…..” she cooes, seemingly putting all of the emphasis and devious inferences that she can muster into her words, “Leonardo Hamato, the Brave Blue Leader, and most devoted ninja to ninjutsu has finally been stung by the love bug.”

Leo cheeks are tinted pink and he opens his mouth to argue. “It’s not what you th-”

“So you admit it!” She chuckles, “You have a crush on a girl.”

“No, no!” Leo stammered with more gravity in his voice.

“Leo, I don’t even need psychic powers to see that you care for this girl,” April said, crossing her arms over her chest, “So spill, what’s on your mind?”

“It has to do with a girl, yes.  But that’s not why I’m here.  I have to confirm some suspicions I have about her.”

“What kind of ‘suspicions’?”  Leo really wishes she would stop looking at him with that enormous grin. _'_ _April!’_   He thought to himself,  _‘She’s not even interested in me.’_   But why did the thought of talking about her make him nervous?  And why did he feel this strong feeling that he had to be near her or check in on her frequently to make sure she was okay?

Wow, maybe he really was obsessed.  He just needed to keep a little distance between her and him.  He didn’t want to make her feel crowded.  Sure, he could tell she was constantly irritated at him for "stalking" her and that she found him annoying sometimes, but he didn't care.  He just knew that she was special in a way...and she was one of the few humans that doesn’t scream and run from what she doesn’t understand.  And he admired that about her.  

“Casey and Raph witnessed some very strange Purple Dragon activity in Chinatown.  Hundreds of them were gathered in an old warehouse, holding fighting matches for new initiates."

April shrugged, “Sounds to me like the norm for them.”

Leo swallowed hard. “They were handing off….young girls and boys as prizes to the winners.”

The color drained from her face as she gasped, “What?  How...how could they do that?”  She then saw through his mask of emotions, cursing herself for not have sensing something terrible troubling him.  

Leo closed his eyes.  “We’ve never seen the Purple Dragons in this many numbers.  We’re not sure how, but they’ve become much more organized and have resorted to kidnapping and selling off young, sickly, starving girls and boys.”

“It’s inhuman!  But, what does this have to do with the girl you were talking about?  How’d you even meet her?”

“I saved her from some Purple Dragons who were shaking her down for valuables.  But she wasn’t scared of us and I’ve….been to see her a few times.  I can’t say that I suspect her to be conspiring with them, but I have a feeling that she may be tied to the Purple Dragons and this operation they have going on somehow.

April squints at the lights below, leaning against the railing of the fire escape. “How exactly?”

A pained expression graced the turtle’s face. “She looks as though she hasn’t eaten well in who knows how long and when Donnie examined her, he told me he found....marks.  Scar-like marks on her wrists and legs....like from chains.”

April’s eyes grew big, “Does she have parents?  And if she does, what kind of parents do that to their children?”

“Exactly what I thought.  To be honest, I’m not so sure that she was truthful when she talked about her parents and her life at home.  In fact, she seemed very uncomfortable talking about it.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to talk about the cruel way my parents treated me, unless it was urgent that I share it with someone.  What’s in the bag, Leo?”

Now that she was no longer giving him that inquisitive stare, he sighed with relief. “Some food for Tess and her siblings.”

April blinks, “Tess?  Short for Tessandra?" she asks, a little startled.

“Yeah.  What?  Do you recognize that name?”

“Well….I do know there was a girl named Tessandra at my school, but I think she dropped out about a month and a half ago.  What does she look like?”

Leo tries not to giggle as he pictures her. “She’s about your size, long dark brown hair, and really bright blue eyes.  Ring any bells?”

April tapped her chin, her eyes turning in all different directions as she tried hard to think.  She snaps her fingers. “Tessandra!  Yes, she was one of my classmates.  She sure was a teacher’s pet too in history.  But….could it actually be that same girl?”

Leo put both his hands on her shoulders and stared her dead in the eyes. “Were you friends with her?  Do you possibly know the reason she left?”

"Yes, I did know her,"she says, clutching is hands. "She was really fun, friendly, and very assertive.  We had lunch together and were partners in class projects.  But whenever she spoke about her parents, she always talked about them as if they were the kindest people in the world.  I never saw chain marks on her wrists.  Maybe….she wasn’t so truthful?”

Leo closes his eyes, his arms slipping from her shoulders.  He effortlessly leaps onto the fire escape and then onto the apartment roof, his stare turned to the bright lights of Chinatown.

“I’d stake my life on the assumption that something really terrible happened to her that meant dropping out of school and being subjugated by abusive guardians.”

“Subjugated?  Leo you barely know her.  For all we know, we could be talking about two completely different people.” April says.

“Perhaps,” Leo says scowling, “But perhaps not.  I intend to find out more about our friend, even if it isn’t the same person.”

April looks doubtful.“If it helps, I could snoop around and see what I can find out about her.”

Leo nods, staring tentatively at the town ahead. “Whatever you can find would be much appreciated April.  Find out what you can, but don’t going doing anything dangerous.” 

April rolls her eyes.

“I mean it April.”

The redhead looked up and smiled as the grimace on his face turned into a smirk.

“Oh yeah?  The same goes for you too, Blue Leader.”

* * *

 

Sweat makes my bangs cling to my forehead as it comes down to our last few minutes to scavenge for junk.  I stopped brushing it away a while ago, because every time I did, more would drip down the sides of my face.  Under the excuse that it’s wintertime, the marshalls enjoy piping in warm dry air into the rooms where we work, which tires us out quicker.  

My marshall smirks as he snatches up my stash to inspect and weigh it. 

“Disappointing little girl,” he says shaking his head as he tosses the contents into a bin and waves for me to move along.

“How much did you find, Tess?”

The person next to me loops arms with me. “Only about a fourth of what I got the last few times.  Just some AI microchips a few power modulators, and an old working centrifuge.  It’s hardly enough to get either Kat or Jo even a single crust of bread.”

Josey leans close to my ear. “Consider yourself lucky.  They’ve shortened rations on the past few days, and I don’t mean a few crusts short.  I mean unusually short, they’ve cut away a third of our water and a whole half of our normal food.”

“Hey!  Can it little scugs and get moving!” An unseen hand pulls me from her as I keep walking.  Metal is cuffed around my wrists and bites my already raw skin as I’m shoved through the mess of grimy children.  Black covers my eyes and everything turns dark.  The hand on my shoulder grasps the back of my neck, long nails digging into my skin.  I resist the urge to cry out for him to let go of me.

The cold night air sweeps over me, making me shiver.  I hear the familiar sound of the door closing behind us and the constant hum of the running engine of the truck that would take us back to our cellar.  Small bodies surrounding me speed forward, desperate to get away from  the hands that restrain them.

I’m afraid to see how Joven and Katherine did today; a fear that forever haunts me every time they disappear from my side and when I stumble down those steps to my prison, as if it’s prompting the premonition that one of these days the welcoming hands of death will come to receive them, when they are still so young.  And it will be me that calls them.

At one point, Katherine came back to me with a sprained and poorly wrapped wrist for speaking out of turn and Joven was bleeding out because of the deep lashings and cuts on his back for not working hard enough.

Ten minutes of rough bumps and heads knocking together with each sharp turn and swerve, I’m grabbed and pushed toward the dreadful row of steep stairs.

“Those scratches don’t look good,” he says as he unlocks my chains and takes off my blindfold, “I’d tie them off.”

“I don’t give two rips about what you think I should do!” I hiss, pulling away from him and the familiar scent of filth and sweat fills my nose;  walking quickly down the steps into the dark that had become our home. “Instead of pitying me, you should give thought about what a crucial mistake you’ve made, committing to this hell.”

“Tess!” Jo runs out from the shadows towards me, throwing his arms around my neck like he used to when dad came home from work.  I feel an aching pain at the memory, but the man’s voice quashes it.  Curiosity urges me to glance for only a moment.  His voice and gestures are not anything like Allen’s and I turn to look at him; the blonde haired guy who gave me a clean smack to the face!

“There’s no turning back,” he says, like....⸺no, he’s just like the rest of them.  Cold-hearted monsters, empty of compassion, or kindness, or sense of guilt.  I can only turn away, shaking my head as the door closes; leaving but a stray strand of light and for a moment, I finally feel free to take a breath and contemplate the events of today.

“I missed you Tess,” Joven whimpers, tightening his grip on me.  He sounds seconds away from tears.  His frantic fear shows through as something wet soak into my shirt, his shoulders trembling as if he will fall to pieces.

“I missed you too buddy,” I murmur into his ears, rubbing circles through his greasy tasseled hair. “What’s wrong?  Did they hurt you?”

He shakes his head his face still buried  in my shoulder and doesn’t say anything for several minutes.

“Just so….hungry,” he says between sniffs, “Tess, where….where is Leo?”

I wasn’t quite sure how to respond, “I….I don’t know Jo.  I don’t know where he is,” I pull back from him so he can see me.  Tears glisten on his cheeks and I wipe them away.  I force a smile onto my face, and thankfully I know it worked when he smiles back at me.  I want to tell him to not cry, to have hope that we'll find our own sanctuary.  But I can't tell him something when I can't be certain that it is true myself.  It would be wicked for me to feed him mere lies. “He is a ninja though little sprug.  He could be anywhere, the way he gets around.”

“He saved you big sis.  Why can’t he save us?  Isn’t that what he does?  Save people?”

“No one is going to save us Joven,” a low voice grumbles from the corner, “If someone was they would have done it weeks ago.”

“Kat!” I can’t believe I didn’t notice that she was already here.

“Nice to know you still care about your flesh and blood.”

“You’re here earlier than usual.  Did you get hurt or something?”

“Nothing I’ve never felt before.  Although, they took my days’ worth and demanded twice as much more.  Just tell me you got some good stuff.  I don’t know how much more I can take…” She let’s out a painful moan, her stomach growling angrily, “...without some decent food..”

It’s easy for me to look worried in the dark.  All the food I had received from Leo has been eaten already within a few days.  But rations have been so short lately.  Hopefully the others aren’t suffering because of my defiance.

“Alright fine, I’ll try to find something to help keep us going for now.”

“Tess, wait!” A hand grabs my mine.  My brother tugs me down to his cot. “Please.  Can you sing me a song before you go?”  Still holding onto my hand with a death grip, he snuggles down under the covers.  He won’t let me leave without a fuss.

“Which one?”

He looks at me hard. “Mom’s night song?”

“.....Sure little brother.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Rooftop Talk

**Hello my reader-sans and reader-chans!  It feels like it’s been forever!  I wanted to make this chapter really special and end of the year exams and word have been nothing but a pain.  I never seem to have enough time to finish a chapter when I want to.  But I’ve finally managed to finish a new one! (I DON’T OWN THE TURTLES OR THE SONG QUOTED!  RIGHTS GO TO THE WRITER AND SINGER!)**

  


**“I can’t help but love you,**

**Even though I try not to.**

**I can’t help but want you,**

**I know that I’d die without you.”**

\- Ruelle, War of Hearts

 

Leo bounds swiftly, but soundlessly across the roof of Murakami’s noodle shop and the city lights become dimmer and dimmer.  It’s not a full moon tonight, but it’s white light becomes the brightest among the others and casts an abundance of shadows to hide in.  The teen turtle has no problem keeping completely unseen. _‘No wonder it’s so easy to see the moon from up here.  It’s almost pitch black,’_ Leo thought to himself, ‘ _It would look even more beautiful if the roofs were damp as they were last night with this moon_.”

The differing levels of the buildings almost feel like a ninja playground to him.  “ _This would be a great place to play Stealth Hunter.  I’m still itching to top Mikey’s score.  I wonder if Tess would like that game._ ”  The moment he thinks of her, he starts fumbling over his thoughts.  He keeps going over and over in his head what he’ll say to her.  

 _‘Chill out.  You’ve been more nervous when going up against Master Splinter in Blind Fighting.  Meeting a girl is the last thing that should rattle you.  Just ask how things are going and-”_ but he doesn’t finish his thought.  A dark chilling feeling creeps over him and he grunts to himself.  After safely landing onto the next apartment roof, he closes his eyes.  He has to know if it was just simply paranoid thoughts nagging at him.

    The sense felt fleeting as he ran, but the moment he stops, he feels it again.  He feels it’s actually there.   _Whatever it is or whoever it is, I don’t like it.  They could harm or possibly endanger Tess_.  He keeps going.

    He sees Tess’s roof just up ahead, three buildings away.  Onto the first one he speeds up only a little so that he can quietly fall into the dark below.  He grips the sill of window to slow his descent, then bolts to right and under the next building and slips off of the side and underneath a fire escape.  He can sense him close by and fingers a kunai between his fingers.  He realizes too late that if he engaged the one stalking him, he would be put at a disadvantage because the stalker would have the higher ground than him; which in common fighting tactics, was a crucial mistake.

The pursuer perches above him.   Even though he can’t clearly see him, he can feel eyes searching for him.  He holds his breath for five minutes and doesn’t move an inch.  Even if he is spotted, the pursuer won’t find Tess.  He wouldn’t let him.

    A form leaps over the gap between the two buildings and lands into a crouch position as he looks for him.  He’s cloaked in pitch black so that only his eyes can be seen as they searched.  Sweat dribbles down the sides of Leo’s face as his eyes close.  The stalker’s eyes pass over the shadows in the dark.

Like a dog being called by his master, the masked stalker turns his head in the opposite direction of Leo and disappears, as if someone had just ordered him to return.

“That was strange.  I wonder who that was, because it sure wasn’t a Foot Ninja and the Kraang are not near as stealthy as whoever that was.”

Leo perches onto the roof of the building, no longer sensing a presence. _“Well, whoever he was, he’s gone now.  Best to keep to the dark as much as possible, sh_ ould he come back.”

He finally reached Tess’s rooftop.  All the way he kept rehearsing and going over what he would say to her once he got there, but now that he was here he starts to question how she would react.  Whatever was following him, he better make his trip and get back before he can pose any kind of danger to her or her family.  He may have given him the slip, but it doesn’t guarantee that he’s completely in the clear.

    Suddenly, he freezes completely still.  A light voice echoes from inside the vent  He creeps closer, keeping his footsteps soundless so as to not blur out the beautiful sound.  As he leans in, he can make out words as he listens.

    “….When frogs and thrushes….praise the world, from the woods….and rushes….

Sleep….my love….Sleep my only deep…..in the dark.”

    He quiets his own breathing to hear the voice clearer.     

“Fragile and magical shadows, Silently start to appear….Lovely and lyrical, Silvery miracle…..Charlotte’s Web….”

    He climbs into the vent without a sound, slightly swaying to the melody, which seemingly dissipates the fearful feeling he felt moments ago.

    “Carefully spinning her tracings, Lacey and gracefully shear….Over and under, The infinite wonder….Of Charlotte’s Web….Why is she spinning and weaving away all night long?

….What is she trying so hard to convey with her silent….song?”

    There’s a long pause as the voice hums a little tune and then breaks into song again.   _“Who is that?  Wait!  Is that Tess?”_

    “Sometimes when somebody loves you, miracles somehow appear….and there in the warp and the woof is the proof of it….Charlotte’s Web..”

    Leo closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall of the vent, soothed by the gentle song.  His brothers and he would most often turn up their noses at any soft music, but this…

    His eyes pop open when he hears a small thumping inside the tunnel.  He carefully climbs out and listens as the almost inaudible sound of small legs crawling through the duct grows louder.  His heart speeds up a little, when a brown haired head comes into view and surveys the area.  Her hair is arranged in one long braid down her back, but just as greasy and unwashed as when he last saw her.  And come to think of it, she’s wearing the same old tattered clothes she had on before. “ _Does she just prefer to wear the same clothes all the time?  But why the heck would she not be wearing a coat in this weather?  This is late autumn in New York City.”_

    “Hey Tess.”

    She squeals and Leo’s smile disappears.  She slaps a hand over her heart and shoots him a cutting glare.

    “Leonardo….if you keep scaring me like that, I really am going to have a heart attack!” She yells.

    “Sorry.  Next time I see you again, I’ll make sure Don hooks me up with defibrillators,” he chuckles crossing his arms.

     “Gee thanks, but I’d like to keep my heart beating for as long as possible,” she says balling her hand into a fist and brandishing it angrily at the astounded turtle.

Leo stands up and takes a step back with his hands raised in surrender. “Hey, I said I was sorry,” says laughing, “There’s no need to get violent.”

She drops her angry stare and sighs.  The corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile.  “Humph.  Well, I can’t say I’m not pleased to see you though.  In fact, I’m actually really happy you’re here.”

“Really, well that’s good to hear.  And….exactly how much happy are we talking?”

She crosses her arms. “Don’t push your luck ninja boy.  You keep sneaking up on me like that and I may take it back.”

“Alright.  Calm down.  I was just joking.”  She seemed to be joking with him, but he still detected some pent up frustration in her voice. “Did I catch you at a bad time or something?”

Tess relaxes her arms and her eyes turn to the ground. “No you didn’t.”

“Then why are you so….you know,....up tight?”

Tess kneels down on the ground and leans back against the mouth of the vent. “It’s just been a long day….for both me and my siblings.”

Leo sits beside her.  He could still feel some kind of tense strain in her voice and he was determined to probe, but slowly so she wouldn’t notice. “Busy day huh?  I get that.  Speaking of which, how are the other two?”

Tess cringes. “They’re….okay.  Joven is still his goofy self, but Katherine is still avoiding me like the plague.  I don’t know how to speak to that girl anymore.  Oh,....and I want to thank you….you know, for talking with me that night on the roof.  It really put me at ease to….just think clearly without so much anger clouding my head.”

 _“She really is sweet.  What kind of guy would not want to get to know a girl like Tess?”_ Leo shrugs. “Eh, it was no big deal.  It’s often a good for a person to just talk out their feelings to a friend.  Unless you’re my brother Raph.  It takes a good deal of talking to….” I then realized that she was staring at me, and grinning. “What is it?”

“You called me….a friend.”

“Yeah.  We are friends, aren’t we.”

“For sure, for sure.  I just like hearing you say it.  Oh but listen to me ramble on and on.  Am I keeping you from going somewhere you need to be?  Cause if I am, I can-”

Leo rubs the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face, “No.  No, you’re not keeping me.  I….um, actually came to see you.”

    Tess smiles. “Me?”

    “No the foreman.   I owe him money for my last stay in one of apartments.  Of course you.  Consider yourself lucky.  It’s not like I let any human see me.”

    Tess looked surprisedly at him. “Wait….so I’m not the first human you’ve met?” Although, the moment the words were out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself in the face. _“Of course I’m not the first human they’ve ever met!  The Purple Dragons know about them, so without a doubt they’ve seen them too.  But who else, besides them, know about Leonardo and his brothers’ existance?”_

    “Nope.” Tess leaned closer him, listening eagerly.

“Believe it or not, we’ve met a lot of humans.  And not counting the Purple Dragons, other street thugs, or victims that we’ve saved.”

 _“So this is what, a hobby for him?  Saving people in trouble every night?  I should’ve known I wasn’t the only one he’s saved from being robbed or assaulted.  It’s a job he’s committed to.  However, if he hadn’t come to help me in time, I probably would’ve been gut like a fish.  Or worse…._ “Really.”

“Yeah, but….most of them screamed and ran the first time they saw us.”

Tess canted her head with sympathy in her eyes. “But who couldn’t like you Leo?  You or your brothers?”  She stands up and begins to pace back and forth, counting on her fingers.  “You’re just like any other human teenage boys if ever there were any.  You laugh, joke, and love just like a human.  And I’ll be honest, you possess virtuous qualities that most human males your age don’t have.”

Leo laughs humorlessly and his eyes soften, almost sorrowfully.  “Thanks Tess.  I’m glad you think about us that way.  I guess….some people are just not willing to look past exteriors and just jump to conclusions before they even get to know someone.”

“True.  It sure is a bunch of crap though.”

Leo laughed, and so did Tess.  Not a hollow laughter, but honest laughter. “Not all the humans we’ve met have all reacted that way.  A handful of them have actually become close friends with us.  It’s my turn to be honest.  Out of all the people we have ever met, I can’t say that many of them have been as accepting of us as you Tess.”

He then glances at Tess with a look of what she understood as admiration.  She blushes and hugs her arms closer to her body.

She then folds her hands behind her head and leans her head back against the vent again as a breeze swishs and plays with her hair.

“Leo, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.  You can ask me anything Tess.”

“There are so many things I want to ask you, you don’t even know.”

“Weeeellll….we do have time.  Ask away.”

“To start off, who taught you to use those katanas and do all the flips and stuff?  Ninjutsu?”

Leo scoots closer to her, but Tess doesn’t seem to notice because her eyes close again.  He notices dark rings around her eyes, like she’s not slept well in days. “My father’s been teaching us from the moment we could walk.  We live, breath, and dream of everything Ninjutsu.  Except Mikey.  Most his dreams are just chock full of jelly bean, anchovy, and jalapeno pizza growing on trees.”

Tess laughed, her eyes still closed.  From the way she teetered back and forth on her seat, Leo can tell that she’s trying to muscle past the urge to fall asleep. “Your father, huh?  Cool.  Is he a turtle like you?”

“Actually, no.  He’s a giant rat.”

“You’re family just gets more and more interesting, Leo.  I’d really like to meet him sometime, your dad.”

“He wants to meet you too.  I’ve….told him a lot about you.”

    Leo’s head perks up, but just slightly.  The same chilling feeling makes his skin crawl.  “ _That freak is headed this way again.  I need to get Tess out of here quick before something happens, and right about now the lair is the safest place for her.”_

    He sits up. “Why don’t you?”

Tess opens one eye with a large yawn. “Huh?” A harsh wind blows up around her and she then remembered how cold it really was outside.

Leo stands up, trying to suppress the anxiousness eating away at his insides. _“Raph won’t believe this.”_ “Why don’t you come to the lair and meet him?”

“What?  Right now?  But it’s the middle of the night.”

“He won’t mind.  Besides, he meditates late into the evening.  He’ll be glad to meet you.”

Tess hesitated. “ _I can’t believe this is happening.  I want to see Donnie and Mikey again, and of course meet their sensei.  But Joven and Kat….I can’t leave them here by themselves.  I’m putting them in danger just by being outside of the cellar.”_

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure I should leave Kat and Jo by themselves.  And besides, I didn’t really make a good first impression last-.”

“Come on.  It’s not like you’re staying the night.  I’m sure they’ll be fine.  If it makes you feel better, I’ll make sure Raph stays off your back,” he coaxes, trying not to sound too insistent.  He’s glad he can put on a mask in front of her and not worry her about some vigilante chasing him. “But why don’t you get a jacket first?  Aren’t you cold?”

Tess looks away and rubs her hand over her arm, trying her best not to let her teeth chatter. “Oh, uh, the cold doesn’t bother me that much.”

    Leo cants his head and places his hand against her upper arm.  Tess flinches, but feels unable to break away from his touch.

     _“How the heck can she not be cold!?  Her skin is like ice!”_ “Tess, either you’ve grown a second skin or you’ve become numb to cold because you’re freezing.”

Tess sighed.“Okay.  The truth is….I don’t have one.  I just deal with it”

“Well you could’ve just told me that.  You don’t have to make up stories.  If we head to the lair now you can warm up there.  Plus the guys would love to see you.”

    “Well alright, but not for too long.” _This may be a good oppurtunity.  I really need to tell him….for the sake of my siblings’ survival._

    She looks at Leo a little weird when he bends down to let her climb on.   _She really looks cute when she’s blushing,_ Leo thought to himself. “Sadly it’s not suited for a lady, but it’s the fastest way to get to the lair.”

    “It’ll serve,” Tess says smiling.

    She carefully laces her arms around Leo’s neck.  It takes all his effort to not get giddy at the feeling of her skin on my his.   _I’m glad she can’t see if I’m blushing or not.  Snap out of it Leo!  Keep it together._

 

_But you know…._

    “And by the way Tess?”

    “Hmm?”

    “I think you have a very beautiful singing voice.”

 

* * *

 

    “Edge tells me that you have made up for the lost money, but with a costly price; By selling….female workers to the winners.

    The man clenched his fists tightly behind his back to keep them from shaking out of control.  Beads of sweat sluggishly dripped along the sides of his forehead and down his cheeks. “Yes sir.  I’m sorry-”

“I commend on your creative imagination Albert.  However, I do not deem these decisions you’ve made very acceptable.  Need I remind you of how precious they are to our cause?”

 _His_ calm tone made Al crunch on the floor like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs.  “No sir.  I understand.  Forgive me sir!  Please forgive me!  Our enemies have by now have stolen a large portion of what was meant to be the prize money for this week’s cage match.”

     “I am aware of the situation.  Our reputation as a ragtag band of ruffians, no less than men searching for a fist fight is just as important to me as every life that strives everyday for the sake or the Cause.  Yet you still did not consider that without the labor our diligent workers, we will lose our position rather rapidly, should we let the reins slip from our fingers.”

Al stopped shaking so much and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not sure….I understand, sir.”

“A bridle can control a temperamental horse, but if we let go or lose that control of the reins, we will fall hard and be left behind in the dust like a neglected useless tool.  So long as we maintain control, so long as we have the children to grind out a profit, we will grow and and prosper from their labors, little by little.  We must be patient.”

    “I will….do my best sir.  If I may ask, what kind of solution would you have us apply to this problem?”

“Why of course Albert.  Let me ask you.  How are the younglings?”

“Well, we have worked them as hard as we can drive a whip into their backs.  We have cut rations and water, just enough to keep them alive and going.  They are strong-willed, but I’m certain that it will soon be purged from their minds and hearts.”

“It certainly will Albert.  And from this moment on, I allow you to sell out the teenage females that prove more trouble than they are worth or can no longer work.  They can have their share of bliss as a reward for their contributions.  Although, I have conditions for Andrew’s female offspring.  They are not to be touched under any circumstances.  They are far too valuable to become the toys of greedy men.”

“Understood sir.”

The door opens, a woman with bleach blonde hair leaning lazily against the door frame.

 _He_ grins contentedly. “Thank you Albert.  You may leave us.”

Once Albert exited, the woman sauntered over to _him._

“Tallia, my love.  I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Of course you were,” the woman caresses his face with her hand. “Rough evening at work?”

“Nothing that cannot be handled, my dear.  Soon Andrew’s brats will be broken and we will seal our deal, so long as Albert and my other trusted men follow my orders.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will deal with them appropriately.  You know, I’m starting to feel a little neglected.  It’s awfully lonely in a penthouse with a comfortable love seat in it when a lady has no one to share it with.”  She kisses him soundly on the lips and touches her forehead with _his_.

“My dear, I beg for your patience,” _He_ touches her hand and brings it to _his_ lips, “Soon you will suffer no more.  Before long, you will have me all to yourself.”

She touches both side of his face and pulls him closer for another passionate kiss.  When they break apart, the corners of her red ruched lips turn up in a devious grin.”

“Hmm, I tingle with anticipation.  

  


**Will Tess finally confess the secrets she’s been hiding from one of her only friends?**

**What will Leo think of her if she does?**

**What kind of evil is hiding in the shadows?**

**Will Leo save Tess and her precious brother and sister?**

 

**Comment.  Comment!  COMMENT!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Exposed!

**Hey guys!  It’s FINALLY here!!! FINALLY!!!  This chapter was truly a cakewalk!  It’s been a while, but I’m trying my best to catch up.  Anyways, enjoy!**

 

Flickering lights sting my eyes.  Rubbing the sleep out of them and loosening the blanket tightly wrapped around me, I see a TV screen and a pleasant smiling face at me as he noticed I’d woken up.

    “Well hey there sleepyhead!”

    “Mikey.” He gets up so quickly and before I know it, I’m being squeezed to death in a bear hug.  I try SO hard not to wince when he presses against my raw back!  His hands feel like knives grinding into open wounds. _The Marshalls have become so much more ruthless when workers work up the nerve to defy them._  It hurts, but I don’t want him to let go. “Hey, I’ve missed you Mikey!  How’s it going?”

    “Just chillin’ like I always do,” he giggles as he releases me.  I slouch back on the couch with my blanket tucked tightly around my shoulders.

    “But it’s the middle of the night.  I didn’t wake you, did I?”

    “Of course not!  It’s never too late to get in on some Super Robo Mecha Force Five Team 5 action.  Besides, I just woofed down a jalapeno cappuccino pizza.  I’m not headin’ to bed anytime soon.” he folds his hands behind his back and flashes a huge smile at me.  

“Sooo you watch TV and play videogames all night, huh?  Sounds like fun.”

“It’s the bomb!  Nothin’ compared to the nighttime city patrol, but it’s great.”

I yawn, rubbing my eyes to keep from falling asleep again. _“_ Oh yeah, you guys patrol the streets at night.  But if you’re supposed to be patrolling at night, why are you just hanging around here at home?”

He doesn’t even look up from the screen, his eyes riveted at the characters locked in combat. “One of big bro’s orders….sent Donnie and Raph out with Casey to check up on some Purple Dragon showdown.  Sooo I’m stuck here, with popcorn and the next season of the best TV show in world!  There’s SO MUCH that’s gonna happen after the destruction of the argonites!  I just know it!”

I ignore his little fanboy moment. “Who’s Casey, Mikey?”

“A human friend of ours.  Can’t wait to hear the details when they get back.  You’ll stay til’ they get back, won’t ya Tess?”

_He’s doesn’t realize how lucky he is to be so carefree like this.  I’ll bet my brother would be just like him if not for our current state of….no, I need to stop thinking like that.  He doesn’t have any idea about how we live.  It’s not like he’s purposely rubbing it in my face.  At the same time, is it so wrong that I’m so jealous of him and his brothers?!  They have all the good food they can eat, friends, and every comfort of home they could ask for.  They have a parent, from what Leo has told me, who loves them more than life itself.  They haven’t seen them...don’t cry!  DON’T CRY!_

    “Uh, Tess?  You okay?” Mikey frowns.    

    “Oh, yes, I’m fine.  Just thinking thoughts.  Um, how long was I asleep?”

    “Not too long, for about twenty minutes.  You were out like a light.  If anyone needs sleep it’s you Tess.”

     _All I can remember was Leonardo telling me that he heard me singing, and I’m so going to get back at him for eavesdropping, but after that…._ “I really must have been tired to fall asleep that fast while I was talking to Leonardo.  Where is he?”

    Mikey is now back in front of the TV, kicking his feet back and forth with anticipation.“In the kitchen, six o’clock.”

    Right as I turn to leave, the curtain is pulled aside and none other than the blue clad turtle appears, smiling like the big dork he is when he sees me.

    “Well look who’s awake?”

    I rub my eyes, my vision still pretty blurry. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.  I didn’t mean to-”

    “Why are you apologizing?  You were just tired.”

    As if on cue, I let out a huge yawn.  My eyes feel so heavy and start to water. _I really need to sleep_. “Yeah, I’ve….just had a long day today.

    “Mikey, you mind if I borrow your friend for a moment.”

“She’s all yours dude.  I’ve got a Super Robo Mecha Force marathon to watch!”

    “Thanks, Mikey.  Come on Tess, there is someone who wants to meet you.”

    I follow Leo to a doorway covered with Japanese maples and cherry blossoms.

_Am I going to meet his sensei?  What is he going to think of a dirty trashy-haired girl like me?  A total stranger?_ “Um, am I going to meet your sensei?”

    He stands by the door, his eyes starting to dart around in an obviously nervous way. “Yeah, I mean, if you want to of course. If you don’t want to, it’s fine.  It’s not supposed to be awkward, but more like a friendly chat, you know?  Or if you-”

    I can’t help but laugh.  And Leo’s dumbfounded expression only makes it worse, I grab my sides and crack up!

    “What’s so funny?”

    I wipe tears from my eyes. “You’re hilarious Leonardo.

    He glares at me, probably just now realizing that I had jeered at him. “I’m not uneasy.  I just want you to feel comfortable meeting him.”

“Cut it out.  I was just playing with you.  I appreciate it.”

He rolls his eyes at me, but smiling all the same. _He’s a real page turner._ “Trust me when I say, he’s not really that intimidating except during his lessons.  He’s really been looking forward to meeting you.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

    He pulls aside the sliding cherry blossom door to the dojo.  Under the tree, sitting in a meditative position under the sheltering branches of the tree, is a rat unlike any I’d ever seen before. He doesn’t even look like a rat.  The white tufts on the tips of his ears make him look more like a lynx.  White fur along the bottom of his long face, curling under his jaw, and then a long thin beard extending from his chin down to his throat.  He has an emerald green crystal cane laid before him on the floor and his ears twitch as I enter the room.

Without opening his eyes, the corners of his mouth curl upwards in a smile and he gestures with his hand to the empty space before him.“Don’t be frightened my child.  Please come in.”

The door closes behind me and I sit down in front of him.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, sir,” I extend my hand and he accepts, his paws so much bigger than my hands.

“My son Leonardo was correct.  You are a remarkable young lady to be so unalarmed by my appearance.”

“To be honest master, it’s hard to be frightened by you, given the many….unusual things I’ve seen in the past few weeks.”

“My sons would tell you otherwise,” he chuckles as he opens his eyes, stroking his beard.  His voice fills the entire room, mine sounds so meek and quiet in comparison.

His brown eyes are so much like Leo’s, piercing but kind.   _I’d love to see Allen try to lock eyes with him for more than thirty seconds_. _He’d be shaking like a leaf._

“Direct eye contact too.  You are quite unique, my dear.  I’ve heard much about you from my sons, especially my oldest Leonardo.”

“Good things, I imagine?”

He laughs again. _It’s a lot like my dad’s._ “Yes, my child.  All good things.”

I can only smile. “Good, I’m glad.  Because if he had bad things to say about me, I would have a thing or two to say to him.”

“You must have already heard from my sons that we do not often permit many humans to know the location of our home.”

I can sense the seriousness in his voice. “Yes sir, they’ve told me.”

“I do not wish to alarm you, my child, but you must understand that we are at your mercy.  If certain people were to find this place, terrible consequences would follow suit.”

“Leonardo has made me quite aware about the precautions you take in regards to the secrecy of your existence.  If it’s any consolation, I’ve asked him to keep it secret even from me.  I know there are people who would do anything and everything in their power to find you and your sons.  I promise you that I will never speak a word to another soul about you or where you live.  On my honor.”  I place my hand over my heart and bow to him.

“I am grateful,” he says nodding, “You are welcome to come here, whenever you wish.”

My heart swells with joy! _I can visit them all the time now!  I want to hug him so badly, but I’m sure if that would be respectful since we just met.  A suppose a simple thank you would be sufficient._ “Thank you sir.  It’s such a privilege to be welcomed into your home.”

He nods. “You are most welcome young lady.  If should ever be in need of help, know that you may rely on my family to aid you.”

“Thank you.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Leonardo peeking in through the cracked door.

_I need to ask him.  And I should do it soon._

“If you’ll excuse me, sensei,” I bow to him before getting up and shutting the beautifully painted doors behind me.

Mikey is out cold on his beanbag in front of the TV, which is still playing.  I pop into the kitchen only to find Leo preparing two small bowls of instant ramen.  He smiles at me as I walk in.   _Why do I always feel so jittery around him whenever he smiles like that at me?  I may need to distance myself from him a little._

    “I’m sorry the guys couldn’t all be here,” he says, pulling up a stool, “They had to check out a possible Purple Dragon exploit in Chinatown.”

    “Oh, that’s okay.  Your missions come first.  But aren’t you supposed to be with them.  I’m not distracting you from your priorities, am I?”

    “No no no, of course not!  I thought I should check on you….You look exhausted.”

_Do I really look that bad?_ “I’m just sleepy.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?

“Yes!  I’m fine!  Why do keep asking?!” I lie through my teeth. _These cuts on my back are killing me!  I’ll need to have Kat look at them when I get back._

“Because you don’t look fine.  Listen, I need to talk to you.”

Suddenly I can’t look him in the eye.  His eyes are so penetrating as if he could look straight through stone.  I can feel myself breaking out in a nervous sweat.   _He’s really serious.  I have a faint idea of where this is going, and it makes me feel nervous.  Geez, those eyes!  If I even try to look at him with a straight face, I’ll completely lose it!_

    “Oh, yeah?  What about?”

    “Tell me Tess, besides looking like something out of science fiction, have I done anything to make you suspect that I’m some kind of criminal?

     _That was unexpected!_ “No?  Is this some kind of joke?”

    “No, it’s not.  Now, have I?”

“No, of course not!”

“Okay then,” his face is totally unchanged as he leaned towards me with his hands folded, “Answer me this.  Are you satisfied with the way your life is right now?  What do your parents do profession-wise?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.  All I know is that their work is private.”

“Really.”

I hands my hands into fists.  There he goes again being all over protective again!  It drives me completely insane!  Why does he feel the need to know everything about me?   _Does he suspect that I’m one of those lunatics, the Purple Dragons!?  Does he really? Although, it’s not like I have been straightforward about my family’s current predicament.  So I can understand if he suspects that I haven’t been entirely truthful, but I wanted to be sure I could trust him.  It’s something that someone has to earn!  It can’t be given freely._

“Why do I feel like you’re dancing around the actual question?!  It’s irritating!

“I’m just asking you questions.”

“Yeah, really really personal ones!  This whole conversation feels like an interrogation.”

He’s quiet for a moment and when he doesn’t say anything for a long while, I finally look up at him.  His expression has softened, resting his palm on the counter near me and he leans closer. “I’m not interrogating you Tess.  I’m sorry if it came off that way.  I’m asking you these things because I’m worried about you.  Your wellbeing matters to me.  Friends are supposed to look out for one another.”

My stare finds the floor again, but I can’t think of anything to say.   _He’s right.  I haven’t been fair to him at all_.  He has done so much for me: kept my family alive, saved my life twice, and even gave me something I never thought I could ever have with anyone again—a friendship that I could trust in!  If I trust him, why is it such a problem to tell him the truth about my family and the cruelty they’ve endured for so long?  He deserves to know, I owe him.

“I understand Leonardo,” my voice comes out so quiet. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t appreciate having such a kind and caring friend as you in my life.  I act like I hate that you worry, but in all honesty, it’s one of the things that I like most about you.  I owe you after all, and I’ve been waiting for the most appropriate time to tell you.  Since it’s important that you know, I need to tell you something before we say anything else.”

“For many certain reasons, I have a hard time trusting people.  Before I really got to know you, for all I could tell you and your brothers could have been a gang of ruffians.  The things I told you, about me and my siblings, everything I said was completely true.  But….there was a number of things about my parents, what they do, that were….not entirely true.”

“Well, I found this last night and thought you should see it.” He pulls his phone out of his belt.  He scrolls with his finger over the screen and then holds up a picture.

I gasp! The picture is of the side of a brick building with graffiti all over it.  The graffiti depicts a bright purple menacing snake-like dragon! _I’ve seen that very same dragon before!_

“Do you recognize this symbol, Tess?”

My eyes start to blur and my head aches like crazy! _Allen has the very same dragon symbol tattooed on his arm!  And....Cher had one too!  She had one on that snaked around her wrist!  Are they…??!!_

“Where….where did you find this?” I can only breathe my words.

“It was painted on the side of your apartment building, Tess.  I think that building where you live….is a Purple Dragon nest.  Uh...Tess?  Tess!”

My mind is spinning!  My words come out as mumbled hysterical little bits and pieces.  I’m just so dizzy and exhausted, my head’s drooping and I can feel myself…. _falling_.

 

* * *

 

 It takes all my strength to open my eyes.

“Tess!” I can feel his hands against my back.  The pressure of them on my fresh cuts sends a horrible pain through my back, right where the lashings are etched into my skin!  I can’t stand it!  It hurts too much!  I scream!   _Why does this always happen with just him?  It’s getting old, and I can imagine he’s tired of it too.  It’s so embarrassing!  Looking so pathetic, I want to shove him away, if only I wasn’t so tired._

“Tess, are you okay?”

It’s a stupid question, but I can’t stop babbling.“Leonardo…it...hurts.”

I wince as Leo’s arm presses against my lashings, suppressing a yelp.  He carries me into a room that I’ve never seen before.   _Is this his room?_

“Tess, please speak to me,” He says as he sets me down on the bed.

I feel like I can’t breath. “I don’t know what….what to…wait, what….you….you think that….that I’m….I’m a-”

Despite my mumbling, Leo understands what I’m saying. “No Tess, I don’t think you’re a Purple Dragon.  But are you seriously telling me everything about your parents?”

_Why did I never see this before?!  Cher and Allen both have that mark on their skin!  That’s it!!!  I’m done hiding this.  Leonardo is not my enemy.  He’s proven more than worthy of my trust.  Sure he may annoy me sometimes, but he’s the only one I feel safest with.  I just hope he’ll be willing to help me, after I’ve kept all this from him for so long.  It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m willing to risk it to save my siblings!  I’ll take the heat for my own dishonesty._

“Le-Leonardo?”

“Tess?  Please tell me.  Are you feeling alright?”

“No,” I wince and squeeze my eyes shut, “My-my back.  The lashings on my back...they hurt really bad.”

“Lashings?!  Tess, they lashed you?”

“Yeah, it’s-”

“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing.  It’s clearly not nothing.” His voice is very stern! “Let me look at it.”

“Leonardo, listen to me,” I say as firm as I can, pulling away from him and keeping the distance between us with my hand on his chest, “That’s not important right now.  Please, don’t be mad.”

His hand latches onto my wrist that’s pressed against his plastron and he slides the sleeve of my shirt up to my shoulder, revealing the numerous scratches and cuts on my arms.  He caresses my arm as he looks up and glares at me with utter disdain.

“Are you kidding?  Someone is beating you to a bloody pulp and you’re telling me to be MAD?  How can I not be mad?  Why would keep this a secret from me?  This is serious Tess!”

He’s really starting to annoy me!  I try so hard not to cry. “Because what happens to me is not important right now Leonardo.  My siblings-”

“Leo!  Leo, get out here!”

Leo releases my shoulders, absently telling me to stay there as he runs out into the hall towards the living room.

Several loud voices emanate from inside in the living room, two of them I clearly recognize to be Raph and Leo’s _.  They’re fighting!_

Despite Leo’s orders to stay put, I toddle out of his room and into the living room.

Raph, covered with cuts, and a black-haired boy that I can only assume is Casey, carry a barely conscious Donnie on their shoulders!  Mikey appears from the double doors of Donnie’s lab, arms full of medical supplies.

“Oh my gosh!  You guys, what happened?!”

Both of them turn in my direction, and Raph looks even angrier when he sees it’s me. “What is she doing here Leo?” He growled lowly.

“She’s welcome to come here anytime Raph, so lay off,” Leo barked, slowly lifting Donnie from their hold and onto the couch.

“Ha, you’re gonna regret that.”

“Raphael enough!”  I jump at the booming voice of their sensei as he comes up behind me.  I didn’t even notice he was there until he spoke.

With an exasperated huff, Raph falls silent.

“What happened my son?” he demanded.

Raph looked almost shamefully at Donnie, who now seemed to be coming to while Leo and Mikey treated his wounds.  Then Raph’s gaze turned to me, his eyes gleaming with anger.

_He clearly doesn’t want me listening to whatever they are talking about_. _What is his problem with me?!  What have I done to make him hate me like this?  I want so badly to yell at him!  But right now, I’m more worried about Donnie.  I shouldn’t let it bother me._

“Nothing personal sweetheart, but this kind of top secret.”

“Raph, will you PLEASE GIVE HER A-”

“No Leonardo.” I try very hard not sound hurt, my voice cracking only slightly. “It’s fine.  It’s not like this is my deal anyway.  It’s a family matter after all.”

I walk slowly towards the kitchen, several objective voices that I recognize yell across the room, but the only one I could hear the clearest….was Raph’s.

“I don’t trust her!  It was exactly the same routine with the Foot Princess.  She fooled us with her lies and almost got Mikey killed.  I’m not gonna fall for the same old tricks of some stupid orphan!”  

Right at that moment, I suddenly feel something inside me crack.  It rang out louder than all the commotion happening behind my back.  Those words flash in front of my eyes. _Stupid orphan?  Sure, I guess I am.  I mean after all, I have no parents anymore.  That does make me an orphan.  Still….how could he…._

“Stupid orphan?” my voice is almost a whisper, “Yes….I guess I am.”

Silence instantly replaces the earlier chatter.

“Both my parents are dead.”

The next minute is a blur!  I no longer feel in control of my body.  First a dash of footsteps, a stir of confused voices, a loud SLAP, a sting against my palm...then nothing.  Nothing but silence.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME RAPHAEL!  And of course, how could you!?  You take every privilege you have in your possession for granted.  You have a roof over your head, all the food you can ever eat.  You have freedom, no fear that you or your siblings, the very last bit of your family may die the next day.  Or even worse, you don’t have cry yourself to sleep with the awful memory of your parents being SHOT AND KILLED, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!  That moment is forever branded in my memory and will haunt me the rest of my life.  You have a parent!  A father who can love you!  You have everything, and that’s more than neither me or my siblings can ever have again!”

Without looking back and ignoring the pain coursing through every part of my body, I turn away towards the turnstiles and leave the entire Hamato family to their thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**An Hour Earlier...**

 

“Message to Base.  This is Scout 4 reporting.”

“Jack, it’s after hours,” the receiver groaned on the other end,“You were supposed to have checked in ages ago.  What are you up to?”

“Just patch me through to the Head.  He’ll want to hear this.”

“This had better be good.  Alright, you’re connected.  Frequency 53.”

“Hello, sir?  This is Scout 4.”

The growl from the other end nearly shattered his confident composure. “Have we looked at your watch in the last few hours, young man? You’ve been relieved.”

“Please sir, forgive me for the intrusion.  You won’t be disappointed.”

“I doubt that.  Whatever drawl you have can wait ‘til the morning.”

“There is detected movement at Detainment 500!” He cried frantically.

There was a long pause before _he_ responded. “Very well.  Report Scout 4.”

“Your suspicions never fail sir.  It would seem that one of the chicks has flown the coop.  And it appears that she isn’t alone.”

“Hmm...interesting,” the voice murmured with pleasure over his device, “Most interesting.  You did well to contact me young man.  Well done.”

“The pleasure is all mine sir.  I’ll signal for a retrieval squad immediately to-”

“No, that will not be necessary.”

“Sir?”

“I do not like to repeat myself.  You will do no such thing.”

“Sir, she will surely expose us!  For all we can tell, she won’t go back.”

“Do not get ahead of yourself young man.  You lack any sense of imagination.  She would never leave without the shambles of her family.  Why not kill two birds with one stone?  We need not dirty our hands when there is no need.”

“What will you have me do sir?  There must be something-”

“I’m giving you an order, Scout 4.  Follow but do not intercept under any circumstances.  You will not harm a single hair on her head.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, sir,” he replied reluctantly.

“And one more thing.  Bring G43 along with you.”

“Xander?  I assure you sir, I can handle-”

“Your assurance is unfounded young man.  I make the decisions, and you will take him with you.  Besides, he’s proven to be worthy and needs some hands-on experience for these kind of situations.  Dispatch him.”

“Understood.”

“Excellent.  Speaking of which, I do believe that it’s about time that I paid a visit to my hard-working little benefactors.”

 

**DUN! DUN!  DUN!!!!!!**

**What beef does Raph have with Tess?**

**What dangers wait just around the corner for Tess and Leo?**

**What will happen to her siblings?**

**Who is behind it all?**

 

**Until next time....Please comment!!!**


End file.
